Truth Revealed
by Redstang1998
Summary: Jack enters the tomb to stop Sloan, but discovers the real truth about his wife, a truth that will forever change his and Sydney's lives. How S5 should have ended and S6 could have began!
1. Chapter 1

C-1 : _Revelations_

I laid there on the dirt for a while to get my faculties together. It was getting more and more difficult to stay focused. My chest hurts like hell, but have to get up. Arvin won't let a few bullets stop him. I've seen too much lately not to believe. I know, Jack Bristow, now believing all this craziness. It must be the loss of blood and oxygen. This needs to stop. All of this, I have to do something now. Sydney will have the life of happiness she deserves, I wasn't able to give it to her when she was a child, but by God I will now.

I'm not sure how I'm able to get up and go down into the tomb, but I do. I see an Amunition box loaded with explosives. I take a small pack. Enough to level the tomb and trap the little SOB once and for all. I finally get to the bottom of the stairs and see Arvin standing there talking to Nadia. I don't see her, but apparently he does, he's lost it too apparently. Conscience finally catching up to him? He finally sees me. I must look like hell because he give me some line of crap about letting him help me. We continue our banter back and forth for some time. At this point I just want to end the pain, mine and Sydney's. I know she'll forgive me for this some day, but I have to free her. In the mist of the confusion and arguing Arvin's revelations confuse more.

"Jack, before you blow us both up, you should know that Laura is a real person. She's been alive all these years."

What blood I have left is now beginning to boil in anger. I can barely hold on to the C4-pack and trigger.

"Yeah, her name is really Irena, you bastard, NOT! LAURA! Don't say Laura AGAIN!

I just want it go be over, I can't take this any longer, I want to remember my Laura as she was, even though she wasn't real. She was real to me.

"Jack, I know you want to blow us sky high, end it all, but you're blind. You're not thinking rationally. She's not who you think she is. As I've said before, by you thinking so hard you're in danger of hurting yourself."

At this point, my head is spinning and I'm starting to get more and more frustrated.

"Well, just who the hell is she? What are you talking about? And why the hell don't you think I'll just end this little nightmare once and for all? I have nothing to lose at this point. I've already lost it, and Sydney can live in peace once and for all. You and that bitch destroyed my life, my family and I will not let you hurt my Sydney anymore. It's over Arvin, it's over once and for all!"

With all the yelling, I was just wearing myself down. That wasn't in my best interest as Arvin, pushes past me. I drop the bomb to attempt to get up the stairs after him. I some how manage to run up the stairs almost catching him, but as he's running he yells back at me.

"Jack, Laura was real. Don't be a fool again. She was who she said she was all along. Irena Derevko, is a totally different person. Jack, she was taken from you, and Irena was returned to you in her place. Laura Bristow is real and is your wife. She' s alive. She's not Irena."

"What?" I ask totally confused and unfocused at this point. I think I'm going to pass out very soon.

"Helix, Jack, Project Helix. The lack of blood is apparently messing with your head. Well now I have to go. I'm sure Sydney has messed things up for us now, but I'm sure Irena has dealt with her. We'll be in touch Jack. Good luck finding your wife. She is alive."

"It's a lie! She can't be. It's a lie! Irena's my wife…isn't she?"

I barely made it to the top of the steps and to the entrance when I heard the helicopter. Arvin was no where to be seen. Totally out of breath, my lung was filling up with blood. I was beginning to taste blood even more now. I hit the ground looking around. I see the medics running toward me now. I'm past exhausted.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

C-2 _ I'm not crazy_

The last thing I remembered was passing out after I got to the entrance. Things were fuzzy and painful. My chest still hurts. My head hurts, my entire body hurts. I hear a beeping noise and hear someone speaking to me. I try to open my eyes. I try to focus I see my Sydney.

"Syd…" Is all I can get out.

"Dad, just rest" She sits next to me on the bed holding my hand. I feel at ease knowing she's here with me. I'm not sure if it's that she's here and not out saving the world risking her life or if I'm not alone. I drift in and out of consciousness, then it hit's me.

"Arvin, he's…"

"Dad, I know his body's missing. We aren't sure yet who took it. Mom's in custody, back in her cage."

"He's alive. I think?"

"Dad, you need your rest. You've been out for 3 days. You have to let yourself heal."

I held her hand tighter and tried to pull her closer to me.

"She's alive, he said she's alive…was cloned."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Laura." I feel things get fuzzy again.

"Dad, please, rest. This is crazy, you need to let yourself heal. You've been through a lot these last few days"

She puts her hand one my heart and kissed my forehead.

"Dad, I want her to be a real person and come home too, but you lost a lot of blood, you're not thinking rationally right now. Trust me, I donated a enough of my own to know. You scared the hell out of me. We almost lost you…I almost lost you, again."

Exhaustion, medication and confusion are not the best combination for me. I finally lose it, not Sydney's fault, but my need to know.

"Please listen!" I yell I start to cough and tears well up in my eyes. I'm totally frustrated and wish I could just get up to check this out on my own. I'm not sure why I'm getting this emotional. Jack Bristow does not does not show his emotions. Sydney wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. She lays there for a bit. I'm feeling more relaxed. She looks at me and wipes the tears off my face. She's crying now too.

"It's ok Dad"

She wraps her arms around me again, and she lays there with me. I think back to a time when she used to snuggle up under my chin when she was scared or just needed her daddy. Now she's laying here head snuggled under my chin, and all I need is my little girl.

"Ok Dad, talk to me, I'm listening. Let's talk and we'll figure this out. I just need to get you better. You've had me worried for days now, Isabelle needs her grandpa…and I need you."

Still holding her hand, I kiss it and hold it over my heart.

"Sydney, I love you. But someday I won't be here." She sits up and smiles at me and then give me my stoic glare in return.

"Not today Jack Bristow, because this stubborn little girl of your's needs you."

"I need you too sweetheart. I need your help too. "

"Dad you can tell me anything, I'll listen."

I proceeded to tell her the events as I remembered them in the tomb. Odd as the entire situation was, she believed me. A huge piece of me is truly hoping this is real. A part of my life wouldn't be a lie. For the first time in a long time I feel like living again, that I have a new purpose, to find the truth and be a family again.


	3. Chapter 3

C-3 Recovery

3 Days Later

Sydney brought me some cloths to change into today. They're finally letting me go home today or I should say to Sydney's home. I'm not in the shape to argue with her, so I just agreed that after we swing by my apartment to get a few things I'll stay with them while I recover. I plan on spending my time searching for answers and hanging out with my little IzzyBee. I'm looking forward to some bonding with my granddaughter. I may not have won father of the year, but I have a chance with Isabelle to make up for my mistakes as a father.

Upon arriving at Sydney's house Michael grabs my bags before I can even get out of the car. I have to admit that the kid has grown on me. I guess that he's finally proved worthy of my little girl or I guess I should say girls now. They show me to my room, Sydney's office or most recently scrapbook room. I hear Isabelle in the nursery. I head that direction to go see her.

"Hey there IzzyBee, how are you today? Grandpa's missed you." I run my hand gently over her little head and she tries to grab it. I let her get my finger. She holds it for the longest time. We just look at each other. I must shay she is adorable. Poor kid got the Bristow ears. She looks so much like Sydney.

"Dad, Dixon's on his way over."

I pick up Isabelle and carry her into the other room and we settle our selves into a large reclining chair. I can't believe that I almost pushed that button to stop Arvin; I would have missed out on so much with Isabelle and my family…my family, something I haven't had in a very long time. It's amazing how being so close to death, makes one review their position on life.

"Hey beautiful" I whisper to her. She coos at me and giggles some more.

"Dad, did she just giggle? She won't do that for me."

"I must look funny or something. Maybe it's my ears." I think back to when Sydney was this age, Laura...Laura and I would sit and play with her for hours. I could get her to giggle. She loved to grab my ears and pull my hair. When Sydney was older her favorite was horse. I'd be the horse and trott around on all four around our kitchen, dining room, where ever Sydney wanted to ride. I don't think I can do that anymore. I'll have to see when she gets a bit older.

"Jack, how are you feeling? You scared the hell out of all of us."

"Tired, sore, but feeling better everyday. Any news? Am I crazy or is there some justification to Arvin's ramblings? Any leads on Arvin? "

Sydney sits next to me on the arm of the recliner.

"Dixon, what is it? Was he right?"


	4. Chapter 4

C 4 No News

"Well to start, we interrogated Irena, but of course she didn't corporate much."

"Imagine that." I say dryly.

"She kept denying anything, she actually became very agitated with the entire story."

"So she was basically useless? I should go see her."

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea. The doctor says you need your rest, and no stress. Dealing with Irena Derevko is not part of the recovery here."

I just look down as Isabelle still sitting on my lap, and think of finding the truth about her Grandmother. I must be lost in thought because I hear Dixon ask if I'm ok.

"Yes, I'm fine. So is that all you have?"

"Unfortunately yes. No other viable leads. Rachel and Marshall are working diligently on this too."

"Did we get a temporary base since APO is gone?"

"Yes, an old freight facility just 5 minutes outside LA."

"Dixon, I need to see Irena." I kiss Isabelle's cheek and hand her to Sydney. I struggle a bit to stand, but walk over to grab my jacket.

"Dad…"

"I'll be back in time for dinner." I walk back over to kiss Sydney. "How about Chinese?" She giggles and shakes her head.

I need the truth…more than ever. I'm not sure how I'll react when I see her. If this women is not my wife, then who is she and where is my wife?


	5. Chapter 5

C-5 Deja vu

I get to the CIA holding facility or the Glass Cage as we like to refer to it. I see many of my colleagues. They all inquire about my health, Sydney and Isabelle. I've never really paid much attention to how many people actually know me or even cared for that matter. They all are really are friendly people. Why I never noticed before, well, that's my fault for not paying attention to the little things.

I go to the monitor to watch her. She's just as beautiful as the first time I saw her. A million emotions running through me right now. From love to hate, lust to lost and confused. I walk down the long corridor to where her home now is. Having déjà vu the entire walk. I remember the first time I had seen her in over 20 years, I was having the same sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to her or what she will say to me. I really don't care, I'm sick of the lies, I just want the truth…once and for all.

I get to the window, she's meditating, her hair is down and frames her face. I use my fingerprint to open the door to her cell, and proceed in. Our eyes meet as I slowly enter. Before I can react she's there with her arms around me. She feels so good to hold. I rest my head on her shoulder and take in her scent. I need to know, once and for all.

"Jack, I was so worried about you. They told me that you almost died. Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm alive, frustrated, confused and need answers. Which of those would you like to assist me with."? I say coldly. Stepping away from her.

"Jack, they were interrogating me. They say I'm a clone? Jack, that's not…" I stop her mid sentence

"Irena, for the record, I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm hear to talk. If you ever loved me and Sydney at all, I need the truth, once and for all, can you give that to me? Please." She stood there quietly looking directly in my eyes. There was something about her eyes that I never noticed, they were empty and lost. More lost than anything. She also looked different, a bit older than I remember, rough around the edges so to speak. Yet, beautiful.

"Irena? Are you going to come clean? At this point you have nothing to loose." She walked away and sat on her bed.

"I have everything and nothing to loose at the same time." I sit down next to her.

"Irena, are Arvin's accusations true." She continues to stair blankly at the floor. We sit in silence the next several minutes. It feels like hours, but only minutes. I get up to leave. She's apparently not going to cooperate with me.

"Jack, I do love you. I always have. The first time I met you, I knew why she loved you so much. They said the assignment would only be a few weeks." She didn't say anything else, she laid down on her bed facing the wall. She gave up too easily. Why? I walked back over to her and brushed her hair from her face. Tears were freely running down her face.

"I want it to be over as much as you do. Jack, but the truth is, Laura Bristow is a real person, she didn't kill anyone, spy on her husband, she was your wife. My superiors wanted the information you had on Project Christmas, no matter what the cost. So in order to get close to you they opted to use the early beginnings of Project Helix to achieve that. I was as much a pawn in their game as were you and Laura."

"How, I thought it wasn't developed until much later."

"All they needed was her DNA. The technology was new, but it obviously worked."

"How did they get it? What did they do to her? Did they hurt her? Where is she now?" My anger starting to brew more and more. She sits up and looks at me.

"The car accident when Sydney was four? It was a setup. The paramedics only needed some of her blood. They obviously got what they needed and no she wasn't hurt severely. As for now, I have no idea where she is."

"That's a lie damn it! She was hurt and lost our second baby 3 days after that accident. Where the hell is my wife!" Standing now and passed pissed off, I get light headed from jumping up so quickly I wobble a bit but maintain my position.

"Jack are you ok."

"Yes!" I yell as I black out and hit the floor.

"Jack, look at me." She's leaning over me holding my head in her lap running her hand through my now sweat soaked hair. "Sweetheart talk to me."

"Please don't call me that. You're not her." Was all I could whisper.

The doors open and the guards immediately grab her and pull her away. A medic helps me sit up, as Dixon enters and kneels next to me.

"Jack, I'm taking you home. I have agents already working on it, we heard everything. You do know that Sydney is going to kill both of us for allowing you in here this long."

"Yeah, good idea. I think I need to go." I look at Irena she's now crying. A part of me wants to go over to her, the other part wants to hurt her for what she's done. I heard what I needed.

The drive home was a short one. I needed my pain pills and a long nap. I still couldn't believe that Irena came clean so easily. I guess it was possible that she did love me. I hate to admit it but I fell for her when we searched for Sydney. She was everything I needed at the time

Sydney was waiting for me when Dixon dropped me off. She ran up to give me a hug, a much appreciated and needed one if that.

"Dad, are you ok, they told me you passed out in her cell."

"Yeah, I'm ok, sore, tired and hungry. Isabelle napping?" I just smiled at her.

"Michael went to get our Chinese, then he's going into work, so I guess it's just you and the girls tonight. We can talk if you'd like? And, no she's wide awake. I swear that child doesn't like sleep."

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you at dinner…it's a date." She grins at me like a little kid. Only the first day here and I already know that this is what I really need for my recovery. Maybe this time all my wounds can head.

At dinner time Isabelle sat in her bouncy seat in the family room. Content with her bottle and playing with her feet. Amazing how she can pull those things up to her mouth like that. I inhaled my dinner like I haven't eaten in a week.

"Dad, so first day here, are you ok with things? I mean I don't want you to feel like we are smothering you or anything. Do you need anything?"

"Things are good Sydney, I'll let you know if I start to feel smothered. I really like being here."

"Want to talk about mom…'er Irena?"

"So, what did your source tell you about today?"

"Well my source, Rachel, said that Irena pretty much owned up to what you suspected and that you passed out."

"Well that pretty much sums it up." I say with a grin.

"I guess I need to figure out what to do next. I mean, I'm not sure where to even begin looking. But I do know that a part of me is feeling a sense of hope. I haven't felt that in a very long time. Especially after what I almost did a few days ago."

"Dad, I'm very proud of you not only to work with you as an agent, but also to have you as a father. I know you and I don't really discuss our relationship much. I really think that you and I have grown together these last few years. I mean, we went from not speaking, to arguing all the time, to healing, back to arguing, then to knowing what the other is thinking without saying anything. We are definitely one wacked family!"

"Can't deny that. Sydney, how much were you told about my brief meeting with Irena?"

"Rachel FTP'd the video to me. Dad, I didn't know that you and mom were going to have another child. How come you never told me? Did you want more kids?"

I could feel my eyes starting to sting. I was thinking back to that day of the accident. I was young and totally freaked.

"Uh, because, I well, not sure why? I guess because we never really talked like we should have, but we do now so I guess…" I was stumbling over my words. All I could think about was that day and not really wanting to think about it.

"Dad, I'm a good listener." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"Well, I was at work and Laura was on her was to teach her late afternoon Lit class. She had just dropped you off at the sitters. When I got a call from her at the hospital saying that she was a bit banged up, but ok. I guess I freaked out because I was there in less than 15 minutes. She had some cuts and bruises, but other wise fine. She was broad-sided by a small car. The doctors think that the stress of bouncing around so much hurt our baby; it wasn't until 3 day's later that she miscarried her. She was 7 months along."

I sat there in silence before I continued. Not even realizing that Sydney was now latched on to my arm with tears in her eyes. She's going to make me cry here soon, I need to finish this before I loose it.

"Sydney, please don't cry. Yes, you had a full sister, we named Victoria Marie. We thought that even though she never had a true birth date, per say, that she was a part of our lives and family for 7 months. She deserved a name, now I know she deserved much more. And for your second question, yes I wanted more children, a lot more actually. Laura didn't have a family, she was orphaned at 3 and was pretty much bounced around from different foster homes, I have a brother so the both of us we wanted a big family of our own. Sadly, it never happened."

"Dad, so you did want me? I mean, Irena said that she never wanted a child."

"Sydney, I wanted you, a child, many more children, a family, and happiness. When your mother told me that she was pregnant I couldn't have been happier! I think the next day at work I told everyone, even people I didn't know. And when you were born, you had me totally wrapped around your finger. I'd find myself watching you sleep at 3:00 in the morning. So please don't let her make you think that you weren't wanted. I'm going to find out the truth about Laura, Irena, your mother and where she is. Sydney, I'm going to fix our family. I promise."

"Dad, I want to help. What do you want me to do and I won't take no for an answer."

"I certainly wouldn't expect anything less of you. I'm not really sure where to start to be totally honest with you. I think we should have Marshall and Rachel access Server 47 to see if we missed anything. With encryption and changes in technology I'd like to think that we can extract items we missed years ago. I have my laptop here, so I'll run some things to see what I can find within the Index. You and Michael contact your sources to see what you can find out on early Project Helix development and test subjects. Oh, and since Carrie now knows, see if she can access all of the colleges and universities around the world, see if we can get a listing of all the Lit professors."

"Not really sure where to begin hunh?"

"Uh, ok so I've thought about it some."

"I'd expect nothing less of you dad." She laughs back at me.

"We'll start work tomorrow, until then this is a date with your daughter and granddaughter and I think that we need to watch a movie or something. Anything you'd like to watch? Since Vaughn is back I believe that I have all available cable stations and pay-per-view stations."

"The Red Sox playing?"

"Red Sox? Yeah, game starts in 10 minutes, I didn't know you like baseball."

"Love sports, baseball's my favorite, I played when I was younger."

"Well I just learn something new about you every day. Baseball it is."

We sat there that evening watching the game and playing with Isabelle. I got to give her a bath and put her to bed while Sydney relaxed watching the end of the game. I can't believe how much I've missed all these little things. After I find my wife, it's time to retire from the agency, possibly do something different. Wal-mart greeter maybe…not. Maybe teach again.


	6. Chapter 6

CH-6 My Laura

3 Weeks Later

It's been almost a month now since Arvin went missing and I was shot. The doctor said that my recovery is going well and that he expects to allow me to start back to work part-time in a few weeks. Honestly, I'm not sure if I really want to go back. I'm really enjoying sleeping in, reading and going for walks with Isabelle. The hunt for my wife is finally starting to go some where. Carrie found a viable lead at a small college in Canada. Amazingly enough she found a Dean Laura Bristow working there. I thought it odd that if in fact it was her that her name wasn't changed, but in the same token, we are always searching for leads with different names, aliases so to speak, why would we search for the most common first.

Sydney and Michael are traveling to the college to do some surveillance. I'm a bit nervous about this. Sydney has been a bit anxious since we began working together on this. I know how well she follows orders at times. And, what if it is her, my wife, what if she doesn't want anything to do with me or if she's remarried or has a boyfriend? My mind runs a hundred different directions.

"Isabelle, what if it is her and she doesn't want anything to do with us, with me?"

My worst fear, that she hates me for what I've done, or haven't done for that matter. I didn't know, I should have known, she was my wife, is my wife…I think she's still my wife? Hell I'm not sure anymore. I need to check that out, to see if we are in fact still married.

I'm brought back from my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. It's Sydney. They've arrived.

"Dad, we're here. I've managed to get her course listing, she has a class starting in 15 minutes. It's a lecture hall so I should be able to blend in pretty easily. I'm going to sit in and send video feed back. How are you holding up?"

"I'm here, thinking. Isabelle just ate so she's good too."

"Dad, don't worry, it will work out. If it's not her we'll figure something out."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I want it now."

"What, Dad, you're not having second thoughts! Please stay positive dad."

"I'm just afraid that…"

"What dad?"

"She's going to hate me. For what I've done, or not done for that matter."

"From the little I've heard about your relationship with her, I highly doubt that. Anyway, I'm close to the lecture hall, you should be getting my video feed from my lovely Boston Red Sox ball cap that Marshall made for me, talk to you after class. Love you dad."

"Love you too. Good luck."

I sat there for what had to be the longest 60 seconds of my life. Watching Sydney fumbling with her note book and pen, doodling…my daughter doodles in her books. "I love Vaughn". Cute Sydney. I notice on the left a tall slender woman walks into the room, it was her, God it was my Laura. She is wearing a long khaki skirt a t-shirt and blazer. I must add a pink t-shirt. Pink always her favorite. Anything pastel worked for me. Still does.

As she began her lecture, my lovely daughter took it upon herself to participate in the discussions. I knew what she was doing, she was going to blow her cover, but apparently didn't care. At one point the class went from poetry to love letters. Then some how to notes written within the pages of books. That's when my heart stopped. At one point I thought that I was going to be sick. Dr Bristow as they referred to her, asked if anyone had written notes in special books to anyone or if they ever received a special book. My heart raced as she said that her husband used to do that. Oh, God it was really her…she remembered. Now I noticed that Sydney had removed her hat and had it on her backpack so I could still see what was going on.

Damn it Sydney, put the hat back on. She raised her hand to join in. I knew what she was going to say. Laura turned and pointed to her to speak. By the look on her face I knew she knew it was Sydney or thought it was her.

"My father used to give my mother first editions from around the world, he'd always write a letter in them and then sign them Love Always and a day, Jack."

Laura, just stood there blankly, I don't think she knew what to say or do. I don't think would have either. I think I'm having a heart attack right now.

"Isabelle, your grandpa is having a heart attack, thanks to your mother."

"You're father…Jack sounds like a very wonderful man."

"Yes, he is."

"Does he still do that for your mother?" She asked hesitantly.

"No she died several years ago, car accident; he gave me the books since I was a Lit major like she was."

She was moving closer to Sydney. And looked at her watch. She was stunning…angelic…my Laura.

"Well, class, I need to end things a bit early today. Finish the assigned readings and we'll discuss things on Monday. Any questions, feel free to send me an email."

Laura, stayed in the aisle and chatted with some of her students.

"Sydney, give her the book, then go."

"Ok."

Sydney walked up to her.

"Dr. Bristow, someone we both know asked me to give this to you." Sydney handed her the book and started to walk away, then tuned back…

"He'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you Sydney." Laura replied to a stunned Sydney.

I about died, she knew it was Sydney.

(Reviews Please! Should I continue?)


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7-Anticipation, Preparation and Meditation-

Laura's Home 

I took the book from Sydney. Yes I knew it was my daughter. I was totally caught off guard once she removed her hat and let and hair down. She's turned into a beautiful young woman. I waited to open the book until I reached home. I know that I'll loose it once I do. I found myself wanting to cry on my way home.

I sat at my desk looking at the leather bound book. A book I received from Jack over 30 years ago. I opened it to find the original message from him.

"To my beautiful Laura, my wife, my soul mate. I just wanted to thank you for all the love and happiness you make me feel when I'm with you. I look forward to our newest adventure raising our future child together. Love always and a day, Jack."

My heart ached reading that. I miss him so much. Jack wasn't the most vocal of men, but he and I had a way of communicating. I could look him in the eyes and see into his soul. He gave the book to me a week after I told him I was pregnant with Sydney.

He always paid attention to the smallest of details knowing what would make me feel loved and needed. I always tried to get him to write more.

I turned the page to find another message, a new one written on the other side of the page and a small envelop. A simple poem.

"I was called a fool

A means to an end

My heart broken

My soul dead.

My heart ached

My soul went cold

I built up walls only to divide

My soul slowly to die

Hurting my little girl who needed me most

Never to search for the truth

But to run from a ghost

The truth revealed

Both a pawn in their game

Time had not healed

Yet the pain remained

You were taken from me

And they will pay

For all the years of half truths and lies

Our family will no longer cry.

My heart still beats

Slow but steady

I need you with me

I'll be here when you're ready"

I was now sobbing. There was a time I thought I was able to bury him, that he was dead that we were dead and would find each other in the next life. I told myself that my husband and eldest daughter were dead, killed in a car accident. Yet another lie I told myself to get through the longest of days, years for that matter. I held on to that lie, it was easier to accept than the truth.

Still holding the envelop, I opened it. There was a folded letter and a photo. On the back of the photo it read Jack, Sydney and Isabelle (4 ½ months). I smiled. They all looked happy. Jack had aged well. He still had his silly grin. I opened the letter.

"Laura,

Enclosed is a photo of our little family taken 2 days ago. A family that still loves you, needs you and wants you. Isabelle is the latest addition to the Bristow bunch. A very happy, giggly little girl. She's 4 ½ months old now. I was lucky enough to be there when she came into the world. Truly a miracle.

There are so many things I need to say to you and ask. I want see you, but I don't want to over step or push you away. Friday evening at 8:00 I'll be at the park in the center of campus. I'll be in the flower gardens waiting at a bench near the lake. I'm hoping that this is our second chance. If I don't see you I'll understand.

Love always and a day,

Jack"

I folded the note and set it down and just stared at the photo. I missed them. I have so many things to tell him. But where do I begin? We've been a part for almost a life-time. How do I tell him I was pregnant when they took me? That he has three more beautiful children? We both wanted a large family, but we wanted them together. I know he'll love them like Sydney. He'll be hurt and angry for them being taken from him, but we'll heal…together. I didn't hear the door open when Lilly came in I was still crying.

"Mom, what's wrong."

"Sweet heart, call your brother and sister, we need to talk."

"Uh, ok. What about?"

"They are both alive…your dad and sister." Was all I could say. She seen the book and took it from me.

"Mom, what's going on?" She sits down and wraps her arm around me, I can't stop crying. "I'll…I'll call Jonathan and Catlin."

"Thank you Lilly."

Once my son and other daughter arrived I filled them in on the details of what had happened to Jack and Sydney, why I was kidnapped, and why I never tried to contact Jack. The girls were all understanding. But Jonathan, he was more skeptical But I expected it from him. He after all, was Jack's name sake; the exact replica of the original Jonathan Donahue Bristow. From the sweet innocent smile that he usually wore, to the over-protective dominate male of the house. Jack, was always Jonathan's biggest hero. I hope this doesn't tarnish the vision of is dad.

"So are you going to meet him Friday?" Jonathan inquired with his father's signature glare on his face.

"Yes."

"After what you've just told us, how do you even know it's really him?" He got up and started to walk around the living room deep in thought.

"I just do."

"What the hell, kind of spy, man, dad, father, whatever the hell he is lets this happen to his family? I really liked the other story mom."

"John, chill would you?" Lilly yelled at him.

"Lilly, you're only 15 you don't understand."

"What?…I don't understand? How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out how I came into the world. I personally would be a bit freaked out if I were him."

"Why us? Can someone please answer that for me? Why? What did we do? What did he do?"

"Jonathan, he didn't do anything wrong, we were all victims in some one's game. I don't know all of the details of what has happened. I guess he just found out that I've been alive. For the last 25 years he's thought that I wasn't even real and that I only married him to spy on him. But the bigger issue her is not me. It's you three. No matter how tough the exterior, kids, especially his own could kick through those walls. Sydney did it all the time. I remember a time he came back from a five week assignment. He was in the most distant and foul mood, as soon as he saw Sydney he lit up. He'll love you guys. All of those stories I've told you about him, they are all true, the only thing that wasn't, is what I told you tonight. He and Sydney weren't killed. Believe me, I was in a position that if I looked for him, we would have all been killed."

Lilly, the my youngest just sat there looking down at her feet crying. "What's he going to say about me? Little Lilly, his "test-tube" baby."

I walk over and knelt down in front of her. "Lilly, he's going to love you, all of you. Sweetheart, you are my special miracle."

"Mom, I think we all want this to work out. I think that we need to absorb what you've just told us. I mean this all sounds so unreal. It's craziness! For 25 years I've thought my dad and sister were dead. This is just too weird. And, don't forget that in addition to three more kids he's getting two additional grandkids. Have you forgotten my three-year-old Ben…and 1 month old Olivia? I hope he's sitting down when you talk to him. Ben alone is enough to scare anyone."

I chuckled, Catlin's kid's would make 5 huge surprises for Jack. "We'll get through this, I promise. And I don't think Ben's going to scare him. Believe me I've seen a much more destructive toddler named Jonathan."

"Hey now. That's not the point. I think I need to tail you to make sure you don't end up kidnapped or killed for that matter."

"Absolutely not. I need to see Jack, by my self…alone."

"So when do you think we can meet him and Sydney?"

"All things go well, hopefully the following morning. I'm sure he'll need to absorb some things."

JACK 

My heart has been racing since Sydney's visit to Laura's class. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't meet me. She will Jack, stay positive, I tell myself.

As I pack my bags Sydney comes into my room.

"So are you ready for your date?"

"Yeah." I mumble nervously.

"You don't sound too excited."

"I am." I say dryly and look up with a smile.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"What do you mean what am I going to wear? Cloths I presume."

"No seriously Dad, you're not planning on wearing a suite are you?"

"Well, I'm taking one, but to meet your mother, no; not really sure. I need to run by my place to get some more stuff."

"Dad, here, I got this for you." She tossed several shopping bags on my bed.

I go through the shopping bags, I didn't want to know how much she paid for these things.

"Dad, you have to look good, not that you don't always, but you need some comfy casual cloths. When you meet mom, wear the jeans and the white shirt, un…tuckd. I know this is going to be a stretch for you not to tuck a shirt in, but we want you to look "stylish.""

"Stylish? Should I color my hair too, maybe get an earring or another tattoo?" I say sarcastically.

"No, women like men with platinum hair. You have a tattoo?"

"Grey, Sydney, Grey, Platinum is an over-priced metal that women like with a big diamond stuck in the middle it, usually means selling something you really love or refinancing your house. Yes, I have a tattoo, a phoenix on my shoulder."

"Are you going to be taking a piece of metal with you for mom as a gift When did you get the tattoo?"

"No jewerly. Just myself, my platinum hair should be enough…"bling" for the evening and I've had the tattoo for years."

"Sarcastic this evening aren't we?"

"Yep, where's my Izzy Bee?"

"No you can't take her with you for protection."

"Damn."

"You're such a dork Dad. I like this side of Jack Bristow. Anyway…do you know what you're going to stay while your there?"

"In my house." . Looking through the cloths she got me, I noticed a t-shirt

"Superman are…you…kidding me?"

"Black t-shirt with a faded super man logo, I thought mom may get a kick out of it. You have a house up there?"

"I assume a no tuck shirt also? Can I were my Rolex with this or is it to dressy. Yes a large log home about 5000 square feet on 500 acres on the lake…"

"Either. You have a Rolex and a 5000 square foot home one the lake and didn't tell me?"

"Yes. Platinum, like my hair. Uh, so shoes?" Looking down at the flip flops that I'm currently wearing. Yes, Jack Bristow, likes flip flops. "I've never been to the cabin, I have someone take care of it for me. Who knows if things work out, I may just move there."

"Other bag dad."

"Wow, even the right size, these are kinda cool."

"You know dad, if things don't work out you still have me, Isabelle and Michael and we'd be happy to live in the house with you."

"I know." I say looking at another v-neck sweater, I like this one, it's black.

"Ok you have a plane to catch. So you have an extra day to roam around what are you going to do?"

"Think. Drink a glass of wine. Write something in the new book I have for your mother."

"What book did you get?"

"Can't say."

"Is it another first edition?"

"Guess you could say that."

"Well if you're not going to share then, lets go get some lunch before you leave."

"Sounds good."

After lunch Sydney drove me to the airport, where I kissed her and Isabelle good-bye. She looked happy. Something I haven't seen in awhile. Hopefully a look I'll see more of. We arranged for Sydney to arrive on Saturday morning. I'd pick he and Isabelle up at the airport at 11:30 in the morning. She's been just as anxious to see Laura as me.

The plane ride was short only a few hours on the agency jet, all to myself. Once I landed, I had a car take me to my house. Strangely enough, the house that I've had for about 10 years is about 20 minutes from the campus where Laura teaches. I get there and settle myself in.

I pondered what I wanted to write in the book for Laura. This book, one very special to me and I know it will be special to her. A symbol of a new beginning, a new life, a miracle actually.

I opened the little pink book. Isabelle's first picture, and many more to follow. I had taken extra copies of photos from the small photo album Sydney gave me of Isabelle and put them in an album for Laura. I know she's going to be excited about this. How could she not be?

I began to write, not a poem, just something simple

"To a new beginning. A new life, us and our family.

Always, Jack"

I think the photos speak for them selves.

Twenty-four hours until I meet her. I walk into the garage to see an old jeep and a Harley Davidson. Hopefully one of them starts. I fiddled with the jeep for a time and headed into town and traded it in for a shiny new black Lincoln LS, then I went to the store, got some food and other odds an ends. I spent a small fortune today, and enjoyed every minute of it.

After I unpacked everything, I grabbed a glass a wine and sat on the front porch. This place is amazing, I really don't understand why I've never been here. I can see calling this place home. I wonder if Sydney and Vaughn would seriously live in an area like this, quite and peaceful. Nice place to raise Isabelle and any other future children. There's enough land out here for them to build a home of their own. It's getting late, I need to attempt to get some sleep. Which I think is going to be very difficult at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

CH-8 Chances

7:45 PM

JACK 

I'm finally to the park roaming around trying to mix in with all the people here. I decide to head to the gardens where I'm supposed to meet Laura. I walk around the lake that's in the center of the gardens. Late spring, everything is in bloom and alive. I find a quiet park bench to sit and wait. I have the little pink photo album with me, and a single pink rose, hopefully still her favorite. I flip through the pages of the album. Over 2 dozen photos of Izzy Bee & Sydney, a few of me with them too.

Five till eight. I'm starting to get nervous that she's not coming, that she doesn't want to see me. Jack your too paranoid. Breath.

Four till eight. I get up and walk around some. The area around the gardens full of young couples, holding hands, kissing, all those thing people in love do.

Three till eight. I look at the water and see my reflection. I've changed this last month. I feel like I have a purpose in life again.

Two till eight. She'll be here Jack. She'll be here. I close my eyes, God let her come. I don't want to be alone anymore.

LAURA 

I let my class go early today. I really needed to go for a long run to get my nerves in check. I've been a nervous wreck the last couple of days. As I'm getting ready my youngest daughter Lilly, popped in my room to "assist" me with getting ready for my date. Of the three, she was the most excited and nervous about meeting her dad. I know that she and Jack will click, there's not a soul on the planet that doesn't get along with her.

The twins, admitted to me last night, that they often thought something wasn't right when I spoke about Jack and Sydney. I didn't give them all the details, I figured Jack and I could do that together if things worked out. I certainly hope they do. We've been apart too long, I've been alone too long.

"Mom, you need to wear the pink one."

"What?"

"The pink sweater, the low-cut one."

"Low-cut? Any particular reason I should wear this?" I ask with an inquiring look.

"You need to look your best, you haven't seen him in over 25 years."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, the long denim skirt, how about the white capris?"

"How about I wear the denim skirt, the light green tank and white sweater? Cause, that's what I have on and I'm wearing. It' s my third change of cloths in the last 5 minutes."

"Mom, you're gonna be fine. I can't wait to meet him. I wonder how he's going to act when he finds out that he has 26 year-old twins and me?"

"He's probably going to be angry at the people who hurt us and excited to meet the three of you. And ecstatic about meeting Benjamin and Olivia." A bit overwhelmed I think to myself.

"I can't believe that my dad's a real spy. That's cool. So can we meet him tomorrow? Don't forget I have my softball tournament tomorrow afternoon."

"Honey, let me see how things go tonight. I'll let you know. I'm sure he'll want to meet everyone as soon as possible. I almost forgot about your game. Maybe your father will want to go."

"Ok, well I expect details in the morning. Hmmm, maybe he'll sleep over."

"I could only be so lucky." I whisper to myself.

"What was that mom? You hope so?…"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, me, I just think you need to get some, that's all."

"Excuse me?" I say with a chuckle. "You are 15 miss, let's not go there."

"Oh, mother please. I haven't seen you with a guy EVER! Not a date, not even hanging out with a guy."

"One can live with out "getting some." I wouldn't recommend it, but it can be done." We both start to laugh. "Ok sweet heart, it's time for me to go I'm off. I don't want to be late. Are you going out tonight with friends or going to your sisters?"

"I'm going over to Catlin's to watch movies with her and the kids. She's been acting strange lately, even before you brought up dad."

"I've noticed, I'm sure she's just worried about Ben, he's been deployed for 4 months now. Being away that long and raising two kids under 3 can be a bit stressful. She'll be fine I'm sure."

"I hope so. I think I have to watch Sponge Bob with them."

"We'll keep your cell phone with you, I'll check in either tonight or in the morning. Be sure to get some sleep tomorrow's a big day."

Living close to campus has it perks, one of which is the ability to walk everywhere. I made my way over to the gardens with time to spare. I've been hanging out at a bench for the last 15 minutes or so. I look at my watch it's 5 till 8:00. Knowing Jack, he's probably staying put in one spot, so I can find him. It takes a good 10 minutes to get around this entire lake. I've scoped out half already. As I round the corner I see him sitting at a bench, he's holding something. Looks deep in thought. He's more handsome than ever.

I'm almost beside him. He's looking intensely at the sunset over the lake. Then he looks directly over at me.

JACK 

I open my eyes. It's now 8:00. I stair off at the lake for a second, then look to my right to the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. I don't remember standing, but now I'm in front of her. We are looking at each other. She looks much younger than Irena, her eyes are so full of life, energy…warmth.

LAURA 

Our eyes lock. He's standing in front of me now. I've missed that smile. That grin that I haven't seen in decades. He still has his boyish features.

JACK 

In a matter of seconds she had her arms around me and head buried in my neck, she was crying. I think at some point I was also. It felt good to hold her. This time I wasn't going to let go. Not a chance in hell I going to lose her again.

"I thought I'd never see you again Jack. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too sweetheart."

For the longest time we just held each other in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but almost like our souls were reconnecting, becoming one again. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I wasn't alone any more, like my entire life hadn't been a lie. She leaned back and put her hands on my chest, I think I flinched because she became startled. My chest was still a bit sore from the 3 bullet wounds.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, couldn't be better now."

"You look great. Still handsome as ever."

I just look at her, she's glowing.

"Jack, you look lost in thought again."

"There' so much I want to tell you Laura, I'm just in shock right now, that's all. I really don't even know where to begin. I just can't stop looking at you, you're so beautiful." I lean in and kiss her cheek, and whisper. "I just want to hold you and never let you go. I can't believe this is really happening."

"Jack, for the record I've never let you go. You've always been with me." She softly kisses me…a slow lingering kiss. I haven't felt this feeling in decades.

"It appears that we are still good at that." We both laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a bit rusty, I think I may need some more practice."

"I'd be happy to assist Dr. Bristow in any way I can.".

"Jack, I have so much to say to you. I don't even know where to begin." Jack takes my hand and we walk back to the bench.

"This is for you."

"My favorite. Thank you. I can't remember the last time I got a lilly. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, for you."

I open the little pink book with our granddaughter's photos and a simple message from Jack.

"She's adorable Jack. She has the Bristow ears."

"Yes she does and my curly hair." I say proudly.

"Jack, I think we need to go somewhere where we can talk in private. I have so many things that I need to tell you."

I get a bit nervous now, she looks worried.

"Are you ok? You can tell me anything? Or ask me anything. I'll try to answer what I can."

"I know Jack, but I think that things will get a bit emotional and I would prefer if I break down to do it in private."

"OK, we can go back to my cabin, it's quiet and private. We can talk by the fire, we always found that to be relaxing."

"That sound nice. You have a cabin up here?"

"Yeah, I bought it a while ago, never really stayed there. I think that's going to change."

I open the car door for her to get in, a simple gesture I know she used to appreciate. The car ride we chatted about Isabelle. We were almost to the cabin when it dawned on me that we were holding hands. Her skin is so soft. It was a short drive to the cabin. We got out of the car and walked up to the porch. I let her into the cabin. I left some of the lights on. You could easily see the loft where the master bedroom was. Below was an expansive fireplace and great-room. To one side a long hall way with 4 more bedrooms and a library and to the other side a large kitchen and dining room.

"Jack, this place is beautiful, and huge."

"I was shocked the first time I came up here. I got a great deal on it. It came with a boat too apparently. I haven't been down to the boat house to check it out or to see what other things may be down there."

"Maybe we can journey down there in the morning, it's a bit dark now."

We chat some more as I build a fire, I'm glad I cleaned the place up some before I brought her up here. The dust had preserved the furniture pretty well. Since I had a cleaning lady back in LA I've forgotten how much I hated to dust. I grab some blankets and toss them down by the fireplace along with some pillows.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sounds good."

I notice that she moved and is sitting on the blankets in front of the fire place looking at a small photo album she had in her bag. She looks a bit stressed out, but I guess that's expected considering the circumstances.

I have our two glasses of wine and head over to sit next to my wife. She flips the book shut as I get closer.

"Photo album?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Jack…I…we have um."

"I'm listening." I say as I hand her a glass and sit next to her. I notice that she has tears running down her face.

"Laura, it's ok you can tell me anything." I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my chest.

"I was being held in some warehouse. I still don't know where I was. Anyway, they briefed me on my 'new life' during those two weeks and how if I even tried to contact you they'd not only kill me, but also you and Sydney. I didn't know what to do. I was terrified, especially when I seen her. Irena. Jack, she was ME! How? It freaked me out. She was such and evil bitch! I didn't know what to do. She kept throwing it in my face that she got to sleep next to you at night now and how the American was such a good screw! Jack I was scared, so I figured that it was in my best interest to corporate for all of us. They moved me here, oddly enough I got to keep my name. Their rationale, who would search for Laura Bristow, they wouldn't even know she was missing. Any way, long story-short I guess I was here for about a week on my own, with my security detail of course, that I began getting sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, morning sickness. I was pregnant." I looked up at Jack, he was staring at his empty glass, his big brown eyes filling up with tears. I pulled him into my arms I could tell he was trying his best to maintain his composure…it wasn't working.


	9. Chapter 9

CH-9—Extended Family

"Jack, we have twins. A son and daughter they are 25. And, well a third daughter she's 15"

"Twins?" She hands me the book. I feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden. "They took not only you, but our children; from me and Sydney." I slowly opened the book. I was shaking and it didn't help that my pain killers were wearing off. The first page is my Laura, 25 years ago, holding my babies. She looked both beautiful and exhausted all at the same time. The message below it read, Mommy, Jonathan and Catlin. I was staring at the picture of my lost family. The next page was Laura 10 years later with Lilly. All three children beautiful.

"They can't wait to meet you. They're all excite."

"Me too." I whisper. All I can do is put my face in my hands and cry. Far too long I've held on to too much pain. I just couldn't do it any longer. Laura wrapped her arms around me again. For the longest time we laid there in front of the fire holding each other. I wanted to open my eyes and it be 25 year earlier, so I could have been there. I should have been there.

"Jack, it's ok, I was worried how you were going to take this. The twins are wonderful young adults, Jack not to overwhelm you any more, but you also have two more beautiful grand children, Benjamin and Olivia. Ben is two and Olivia 12 weeks. Ben's a feisty little guy just like his grandpa."

I chuckle some, "Wow so what are they like, what do they do. I flip through the book I've been clutching onto for the last 30 minutes. Medical School? Normal careers. That's very refreshing."

"Yeah, Catlin, always wanted to be a doctor she married a Marine; apparently marring men who save the world is a genetic thing. They got pregnant when she was an intern. Ben is over in Iraq. He still hasn't seen Olivia. We're not sure when he's getting leave again. We haven't been able to make contact with him yet to let him know about his daughter. They grew up together, neighbors actually…John's best friend. When they started dating I think John had issues with it, but he got over it."

"Hmm, little sister, dating big brother's best friend, I can see how that would cause problems."

"They got over it. . John's a bit shy like someone else I know. He was engaged, but about a month ago they broke up. Stupid thing really, I'm hoping that they get back together. Carrie is such a sweet and smart girl. She wanted to go away to get her masters. Let's just say John over reacted. I think that he's going to swallow his pride soon are realize that."

"I guess bad luck is also genetic."

"Well, bad luck in the sense that he sometimes opens his mouth without thinking how it's going to affect others. Other than that he could be your clone Jack. I swear when you see him, you'll think you're stepping back in time. I need to warn you though, he's very tall 6'6". He's an architect, a very good one. He also does landscaping. He's into everything, very active and creative young man. He's going to love this cabin."

"An architect? Maybe he can design a house up here for Sydney, Michael and Izzy Bee. Landscaping, I used to love doing that. Stress-free and relaxing time in the gardens. Wow, didn't get the height from my side of the family."

"Izzy bee? That's cute."

"Yeah, I came up with that one all by my self." I say jokingly.

"So tell me about Lilly. Apparently an athlete from the softball photos."

"She's played ball for quite sometime now. Taken after John actually. She wants to play for UCLA. She's a sweet girl. When she was born she reminded me so much of Sydney, her mannerisms and personality."

"Hmmm. So how…was she…"

"I wanted another child Jack. But only yours. Remember when we were trying to get pregnant after Sydney?"

"How could I forget, we were both worried that Sydney was going to be an only child. I think I made enough donations those two years to repopulate the entire state of California twice over."

"I went to a fertility clinic here and they contacted the fertility clinic back in LA, told them that my late husband had been tested years back when we were trying and his sperm was in storage for future use. Honestly it was quite easy. They never questioned me once."

"The miracles of science. So what do the kids think about how Lilly was conceived?"

"They were fine, excited about having another brother or sister. How do you think Sydney is going to take the news?"

"Excited to say the least, she's always hated being an only child. I can't wait to tell her; this is news we both needed. Some good news in our lives for once. She's been through so much lately."

We talked for several hours before I realized it was almost 2:30 in the morning.

"I hope you didn't have to be some where to be early in the morning."

"That explains why I'm so tired. No classes to deal with, but I'm sure my phone will be ringing in a few hours, Catlin tends to worry a bit."

"You look a bit sleepy." I grab the blanket and wrap it around us pulling her closer to me.

"Tonight was wonderful Laura. The first time, in a very long time that I have a reason to live again"

I kiss her lips softly as we both drift asleep.

More to come soon…

It's not morning yet!

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10—Interruptions & interrogations & one really cold shower

I wake to a ringing cell phone. Laura's still asleep. Some things never change, she always could sleep through anything. I grab her phone to see whose calling, it says Catlin. I didn't feel like I should answer it.

"Laura, sweetheart, Catlin is calling on your phone." She sleepily reaches for her phone and answers it. I lay back down next to her.

"Good morning honey, yes I'm with your dad, things went well."

I hear her answering our daughter's million questions. They appear to be very close. I hope I fit into the mix somehow. I have no doubt that Sydney will, she blends with everyone.

"Mom, are you coming home later? Lilly's game was cancelled today, since it's raining. So when can we meet him?"

"Well, he and I need to discuss a few things, your sister is arriving later this morning and we are going to talk to her together."

"Ok, well keep me posted, we'll be here waiting. I think Jonathan has gotten over his issues and is looking forward to meeting him. Oh and you win the bet."

"They're back together?."

"Yeah, he didn't go into the details, but I believe it involved him calling Carrie while totally intoxicated. You know the entire feel sorry for me thing that's he's so good at."

"What am I going to do with him. Well I'll talk to him later. I sure there were other factors in him drinking. I hate when he does that."

"Oh I'm sure it involves dad being alive and him not dealing well with it. But I talked to Carrie and she said that he's fine now, just feels like dad's not going to like him or something. You know how insecure he gets."

"I have no doubt that things will be fine. I'll call you later sweetheart. Love you…give the kids a kiss for me."

"Diddo mom, oh tell him we are all excited to meet him and not to be nervous."

"I will." I answer back and hang up the phone.

I look over Jack is laying back down in front of the fire he rebuilt early this morning. He looks like he sleeping again. I know better…I snuggle up next to him and see a smile appear on his face as he opens one eye.

"You weren't kidding they check up on you. That's good, I'm impressed."

"Yes, a bit over protective, your son wanted to follow me last night. It was difficult to convince him that you weren't going to hurt me."

"So is he having issues with this? I mean I would if I were him."

"Well according to Catlin, he's now anxious to meet you. I think he's worried about meeting his father's expectations. I did name him after you, he has pretty big shoes to fill and I personally think he's done an excellent job. And, he and Carrie got back together. "

"I'm sure he's going to be fine. I'm just as anxious to meet him. All five of them actually. So this Carrie girl, how long has he known her?"

"They met in Junior High, she was a cheerleader. Tall, skinny blond. They were friends for several years before they actually started dating. He was afraid to ask her out. She was the one to actually do that."

"Well, women can be a bit intimidating."

"Yes well we don't mean to be." I gently run my fingers over his ear. I see him smile. Those brown eyes of his are mesmerizing.

We lay there looking at each other. I want to do so much more than just kiss her. I pull her closer a kiss her neck. I hear a little giggle out of her. Morning stubble always tickled her. I feel her start to run her hands under my shirt. Then she stops and pushes me back some and removes the shirt I had on.

"Jack, what happened to your chest? Those wounds are very new and I know they still hurt you. I could tell how you jumped last night at the park."

I sigh and start my story. "Well, about 5 weeks ago I was shot. I was stupid and didn't wear my vest…Arvin did it."

"I never did like that little gnome. Why you? You both were always good friends."

"To distract Sydney."

"What? Why?… She wasn't hurt was she?"

"No she wasn't hurt. She certainly stuck up for dear old dad. One of the best agents ever to serve by the way. Not exactly the profession I'd pick for her. She was a bit freaked when I went down. They had to leave me until the medics arrived. Long story short I somehow managed to go back and was ready to sacrifice myself to make sure that little SOB Arvin was really dead. He's obsessed with the ancient profit Rambaldi, and his eternal life prophecy crap. I never believed in it, but a part of me was a bit worried since I've seen many of them come true."

"What do you me sacrifice yourself?" I knew what he meant, I just couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

"I took C4 with me into the tomb, I was going to blow it sky-high to stop him. And if that meant me being in there to get it done, well I'd do it, but that's when he told me that you were alive. I had lost so much blood, I wasn't thinking straight. I really don't remember everything that happened except waking up in the helicopter with tubes down my throat."

"Jack, you're one amazing man. Not that I want to be the nagging, overbearing…wife, but are you ever going to retire from there?" I think he caught the hesitation in my voice when I said wife. I certainly hope that we are still married.

"Soon, very, very soon my dear. I've actually been thinking about it a lot. Especially now. Laura, I really want us to be a family and I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to make that happen. I guess what I need to know is do you want me to be a part of that family?"

"Of course Jack, I've wanted that for years now! When I found that you and Sydney knew I was alive, I started to feel a sense of hope again. Hope that I wouldn't be alone. I know that I've had the kids to keep me busy, but it's not the same not having my husband here versus having you thousands of miles away thinking that your wife never loved you and that I only married you to spy on you. I've felt lost for years and jealous knowing that at night you were in bed with her and not me! And that there was not a damn thing I could do about it!" I was crying now. Hysterically. Not what I wanted. But the emotions overtook me.

"Honey, it's ok. Breathe for me."

She was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. I wrap my arms around her, practically on top of her looking into her teary eyes.

"Laura, the day that I thought you died was the absolute worst day of my life, it was so surreal, the next was when the CIA arrested me for suspicions of conspiracy with a KGB agent. I couldn't believe that my wife was a spy. They tried to convince me of it, but looking back I was a fool to believe them. They did stuff to me that I don't even want to think about when I was incarcerated. I changed, I destroyed my relationship with my daughter, but nothing that anyone said or did to me made me stop loving you. And for years I hated myself for loving you. You need to know that when I was with her, that I had no clue. I was making love to my wife, my Laura, not her. I thought I was with you."

"I know Jack, I'm just, I don't know, hurting more than I thought I would."

"I have to tell you, that for the last 20 odd years, I haven't been a monk either. No real relationships…I just want to be honest. I haven't been very honest with people in the last few decades. I've had some trust issues."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Women."

"Oh, uh, well, I'd have to think about it?" I say almost completely embarrassed.

"Oh my God Jack!"

"Four!…I think?" I answer quickly.

"Four!…you think?"

I start to panic, and bury my head in her neck.

"I'm sorry, if I'd have known! Believe me, none of this would have happened. They never really meant anything. Just friends with privileges I guess."

I hear her start to laugh some.

"What? I'm confused?"

"Let's just say we're even and drop it."

"Even? I look at her to see a guilty look on her face.

"Married man. Once or twice..." I sit there quietly. "Ok…a few times a week for about a year, then things just got weird. I couldn't deal with it. So I decided that I wouldn't even bother with relationships. Especially knowing that I was still married. And it didn't help that he was too."

"Well I was seeing a married woman 2 years."

"What!" I was now laughing. This was kinda fun.

"Yes, not my most…well let's say best use of judgment. Also half my age."

"Oh that's refreshing Jack. Did she teach you anything new and exciting that you'd like to share?"

"Yes actually." I feel my face getting red with embarrassment, frustration, and confusion. I was beginning to think she enjoys teasing me.

"Jack, it's ok 25 years is a long time to go without some. I know how you always got after about 3 days. Strangely I feel better talking about this."

"Me too, I think? I'm really not a bad person or a man-whore either. I just, well…nothing was ever serious."

"I never said you weren't a good person Jack."

"So when do we get Sydney? Not to change the subject."

"11:30"

"So what would you like to do for the next 4 hours or so?" I push Jack onto his back and begin kissing his chest. He starts to remove my tank top.

"I can think of a few thinks we can do." Flipping her back onto her back. And working my way down removing all remaining clothing along the way. "I do have some new tricks I've been taught…would you like me to share?"

"Yes please." I say out of breath.

Things start to heat up until my damn phone starts to ring. I wanted to ignore it, but Laura stops me.

"It may be important."

"It's Sydney." I say trying to catch my breath "Hello."

"Dad? You ok? You sound a bit winded."

"I'm fine. Just a bit busy."

"At 7:30 in the morning?"

"Yes, I'm a morning person you know."

"So how did things go with mom?"

"They are going good."

"She's there…now?"

"Yes." I can barely concentrate with Laura sitting in front of me kissing my neck and ears and tugging at my belt.

"Oh…Ohhhh"

There's some silence on the line. I think she's finally putting 2 and 2 together.

"Oh, well I, just wanted to let you know that we left earlier and well, we're landing in 20 minutes. We'll just wait at the airport and maybe…" I cut her off.

"You land in 20 minutes? Uh, ok." Laura sits back and looks at me and smiles, then proceeds to get dressed. "No…" I motion to Laura to stop getting dressed.

"No what dad? I'll just see you when you get here, take your time doing what ever it is you're doing."

"Ok." I'm not sure how I can be happy and disappointed all at the same time, but some how I am.

"Jack, we need to swing by my house so I can get cleaned up. Do you want me to go with you to talk to her?"

"Yeah." Still sitting half-naked on the floor I grab my shirt.

"Let me take a quick shower and we'll go." I need to cool off some before I do anything.

"We'll continue this later." I lean over and kiss my beautiful wife on the cheek.

"Yes…we will. Don't forget your belt dear."

Review…thoughts have few more chapters in process. Hope to post soon.

Our little gnome (Arvin) will be visiting soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Big Sis Syd

We were at Laura's home no more than 15 minutes. Her home was warm and inviting. An old Victorian home. Very beautiful, very brite, very much Laura. The walls are covered in pictures of the kids at various ages. Each telling it's own story. I'm getting excited about meeting them. I'm not sure yet what or how we are going to tell Sydney. I know she's going to be ecstatic.

The drive to the airport was short. It was almost like old times, just talking about simple little things and holding hands. I wish she and I had more time alone this morning, but I guess things happen for a reason. Or didn't for that matter. She and I have waited this long to be together. We have the rest of our lives to catch up. Now we need to bring our family back together.

Once there, we stood in baggage claim waiting for them. I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was.

"Laura, it will be fine." I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her.

"I know, just a bit anxious. I hope she brings Isabelle."

"Me too." We continue kissing until I hear a baby crying.

I turn to see the three of them coming our way. My little, Isabelle, is apparently not very happy.

"She didn't enjoy the landing too much, she started screaming as soon as with hit the ground."

"Come to grandpa princess." I grab her from Sydney. And almost immediately she and Laura are hugging and crying. "It's ok Izzy bee, grandpa has you now." I kiss her forehead. She snuggles up to me some more. I hate to admit it, but she has me totally wrapped around her little finger.

"So mom, I guess things went well with you guys, you both seem very…I don't know…happy."

"Things did go very well for Jack and I. We were up most of the night catching up."

"I see. That's good." I see my dad with Isabelle. Something looks different about him. Not sure what though. I guess I'm not used to him making those faces as Isabelle. She loves her grandpa.

"Uh, mom, this is Michael Vaughn, my fiancé. And of course dad has already taken Isabelle. Good luck getting her away from him."

"Hi I've heard a lot about you from Jack and he doesn't stop talking about his Izzy bee."

"Nice to meet you. I hope he's had good things to say."

"Of course! All good things. Speaks very highly of you."

"Uh, Laura lets go somewhere we can talk." I say to her. I catch Sydney starring at me with a weird look on face. She walks over to me to fix Isabelle's dress.

"Dad are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We just have some things we need to tell you."

"Ok. So other than needing to talk to us, things seem to be good with you two.

"Yeah, good." I smile at her and she grins back.

"Jack, lets go back to the park, it will be quieter there, than here in the middle of the airport."

Sydney and Laura talked nonstop on the short trip to the park. Izzy Bee was happy in her car seat. Her cooing always a welcome noise. I had a death grip on Laura's hand. I could feel her pulse. Occasionally she'd rub her thumb over my finger. Michael sat behind me. I was watching him make faces at his daughter. He was trying to make her laugh. She only does that for her grandpa.

We got to the park and walked over to the lake where Laura and I met last night. Sydney and Michael walked a head of us talking. Laura, Isabelle and I walk behind. I stop to kiss her cheek.

"She's going to be excited right?" I ask Jack hesitantly

"Yes. I think she's just worried that we are going to give her bad news."

We found a large picnic table under a tree. Sydney was now looking worried.

"So what's going on? I'm worried. I thought things went well last night?'

"Thing did go well last night. They couldn't have been better." I stand up and give Isabelle to Laura. "Sydney, I guess there's no real good way to say this so I'm just going to cut to the chase here. Laura was pregnant when they took her." Her eyes started to tear up. "Sweetheart you have a brother and sister. Jonathan and Catlin.

"I do? Dad…have you met them?"

"Not yet. There's more honey." I sit down next to her, she seems to be in shock. But at least she's smiling some. I think all the emotions that I have been experiencing she's going through now.

Laura cuts in "Honey, 10 years after they were born, I decided I wanted another child. Long story short you have another sister. She's 15. Her name is Lilly"

"Ok. Do I want to ask how? I mean, I understand the twins, but."

"Let's just say she's a miracle in many ways. We can talk about the "how" later."

Sydney put her head on my shoulder and a shut her eyes. "So what do they think about us? This is just so surreal. They have to have so many questions about us."

"They do. They can't wait to meet you. Isabelle also has 2 cousins. Ben's 2 and Olivia is 12 weeks."

"That's so cool! She'll have someone her age to play with!"

"I can't wait to meet them." I look over at dad. I can only imagine what he's feeling right now. He smiles brightly back at me.

"So when can we all meet?"

"I'm ready when ever you are." I stand up and as does everyone else. We proceed back to my car. Laura called to make sure everyone could meet at her house. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I tell myself not to be nervous, but it just isn't working.

During the walk back Sydney stops me.

"Dad, are you ok? I can only imagine what you're going through now."

"I'm just nervous. A bit worried that they aren't going to like me."

"You'll be fine. Dad. For the record, I wouldn't trade you for anything. I know we've had our issues, but I think those have actually made our relationship a lot stronger. We both get to meet them together; don't forget we are one hell of a team. We can do this."

"Yes that we are. I just hope they don't hate me. I have no doubt that you'll fit in fine."

"Dad you will too! I can't wait to meet them. We need to chat about you and mom later. Oh, sorry for interrupting anything this morning I know you two have a lot of uh…catching up to do."

"Yes we do." I say as we pile into the car.

I look over at Laura; she smiles back at me. The drive is a quick one, I'm slowly feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Jack, you'll be fine. I'm here with you. You won't have to do this alone." She kisses my cheek. I feel my face turn four shades of red as Sydney cracks a joke.

"Ok you two, I don't need any visuals here."

I look at Laura' she and Sydney are laughing. "I guess I shouldn't go into the details as to what was going on when you called this morning?"

"Ok that's enough. Let's not go there."

"Good." I say as I pull into the driveway. I turn around as they are getting Isabelle out of her seat. I stick my tongue out at her. She giggles at me, flinging her pudgy little arms around in excitement. Her crazy little expressions always make me feel better. Michael just looks at me like I have four heads. Yes, Jack Bristow can be goofy if necessary.

"It's the ears." I say to him.

I look at the house and shut my eyes…there's no turning back now Bristow.

Thoughts?

Coming Soon…

There will be twists with the kids, including our deceased Nadia, our imprisoned Irena, and of course the little gnome. I'll be adding more depth to Jack…we'll get more of a glimpse of who he was before Irena.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12 They're here!

"Lilly, they are on their way."

"Ok. Does this look ok? I mean do I look ok? I'm nervous you?"

"Yes. I hope Ben behaves that child is a ball of energy today." I hear the back door open and see Jonathan come in. "Well, don't you look good Mr. What's the occasion? Oh let me guess, you got laid!" I laugh, but he doesn't look amused.

"Well, I had a meeting this morning at work and why yes, actually I did get laid thank you for asking."

"Sarcastic aren't we this morning. Where's Carrie?"

"She was working on a paper this morning, it's due Monday afternoon. I'll call her in a while."

"So is she going to grad school in New York or not?"

"She was accepted, went on a campus visit, but ended up not liking it. I told her last night that if it's something she really wants that I'd visit regularly and that I'd even pay for an apartment for her so she didn't have to worry about working. She's having second thoughts about the entire idea. I know it's because I over reacted and acted like an ass. I think that we are going to go check it out this week or next."

"I'm glad to hear that you are being supportive of her. You know that will get you more brownie points in the long run."

"Yeah I know. I'm trying."

"So is the wedding back on?"

"Yep."

"Mom called, they should be here any minute. Lilly has changed her cloths about 5 times now. She's going to wear the carpet out the way she's been running around up there. John, are you ok with all of this? I know you've been angry the last few days, but he deserves a chance. I've never seen mom this happy before."

"I guess I was over reacting with the entire thing. I just hope I don't end up being a disappointment to him. Mom always tells me how I'm his clone and how he'd be so proud of me. I just hope she's right. I honestly don't know how I'm going to react. I'm a bit nervous right now."

"They're here!" Lilly yelled running down the stairs.

"So do we sit her or go outside or what do we do?"

"John first thing, take off the tie."

"I just came from work."

"I know, but it's Saturday. You look like a stuffed suit."

"Fine. You know we look like idiots standing here in a row looking at the front door. Like we're waiting for Santa or something. I'm going to go in the kitchen and get something to drink."

"Uh, I'm going with him Lilly."

"What? You two suck. Don't leave me…"

As we get out of the car I get a bit of a head rush. Sydney, of course, immediately noticed.

"Dad, you ok?"

"Yes, I just got up too quickly. I over exerted myself making faces at Izzy Bee."

"Well if you aren't feeling right let me know. Remember the doctor said to watch yourself and not over do it. It's going to take you a while to get back to 100 percent."

"I know." I say leaning on the side of the car. Laura walks up to me now with the same concerned expression Sydney has.

"I'm fine. I promise. If I pass out you'll be the first to know."

"That's not funny dad."

"Hmm I thought it was. Maybe I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten since last night. Been a little busy."

"And of course you took your pain killers on an empty stomach didn't you? Dad you know you're not supposed to do that!"

"I know. I'll be fine. So are we ready to do this?" I see someone looking out an upstairs window.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We start to follow Laura and Sydney stops me.

"Dad, I can't believe this is happening. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I have to be. We'll talk later sweetheart. I have something I want to ask you." I smile at her. "Right now we have the rest of our family to meet. I'll deal with whom ever's ass I have to kick for doing this later."

"Glad to see some things never change, but let me help when you do find out. We can take turns torturing them."

"We really do need to find something different for our father-daughter bonding time." We both just start to laugh as we walk into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Operation: Family Reunion-Bristow Style

We walked up to the front porch. Michael and Isabelle were behind Laura, and Sydney and I last. You'd think that she and I would have the guts to go first, but for once I'm glad someone else is taking the lead.

"Well dad are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Sydney nervously grinned at me.

We all walk in to the living room. It's quiet until I see my grandson run into the room. He immediately stops when he sees all of us. He just stands there, looks at all of us then at his grandmother. He slowly walks over to her, all while keeping a curious eye on all of us. Very, cute kid. I can tell where he'd be a little ball of energy.

"Honey, where's your mother?"

He pointed to the kitchen.

"Hmmm. What's she doing in there?"

"I don't know." He answers shyly. Trying to hide behind Laura's legs.

"Well everyone, this is Ben. He's acting shy, but you'll soon learn otherwise. Give him 5 minutes to warm up." She walks over to me "Ben this is your grandpa. Remember we talked about him." He nods, but remains silent. She introduces him to everyone. Then puts him down. "Let me go find the rest of my little chickens." Ben proceeded to walk back over to me.

"Hi." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I go to one knee, to closer to his level. "Hi Ben. What do you have there?" Referring to the ball glove on his right hand."

"My glove."

"Do you like baseball?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Wanna play with Uncle John and me? He said we could play later at his house."

"That sounds like fun."

I didn't realize that my other three children were now in the room watching and listening to everything I said. I immediately stood up and look at Laura for some guidance. I didn't know what to do. Do I hug my son or shake his hand or just stand here like an idiot. I apparently opted for the standing there like an idiot because, she laughs at me, as she started to speak. I'm glad that we can still communicate by just looking at each other. But I'm sure that anyone could read my freaked out expression. Not all the training in the world could have prepared me for something like this.

"Ok, everyone, I guess I need to facilitate this little meeting here. Kids, this is your father, Jack and your sister Sydney. I know right now that you all are probably trying to figure out what to say or do. Let's not make this more difficult than it should be. We are all family. And now, we have an opportunity to bring our family together. Jack, do you have anything you'd like to add."

"Well I would actually like to say something. I uh, well, just want you all to know that if I had any clue as to what was or had happened I would have tried to change things. It's just that we were, your mother and I were lied to about many things. Those things took us all away from each other. And now, she and I really want to be apart of each others lives and to put our family back together." I feel like I'm rambling. I know I'm rambling. I keep looking at Laura. I stop talking once Sydney interrupted me…or intervened depending on how you look at it.

"I think what dad's trying to say is that we're both excited about meeting you guys and getting to know everyone. You'll find that dad doesn't do well in situations like this. He feels more comfortable with bullets wizzing around his head."

"Thanks sweetheart." I say sarcastically. I notice Jonathan glaring at me. Lord I thought I was intimidating. His sisters are standing one on each side and slightly behind him. He looks at his mother and then started to say something. I think he's just as nervous and I am if not more.

"So, uh, how do we or what do we do now? "

"Let's play ball" Ben yells out while running around the room. I think his shyness has officially wore off.

We all start to laugh.

"What?" He says innocently.

Lilly comes forward. She has long brown hair, big brown eyes and is only about 5' 2 or 3. And has her mother's beautiful smile. "Hi, I'm Lilly. I'm sure mom has told you all about me. I guess you could say I'm the odd one of the family. I just want to say that I'm glad you guys are here and I think that it's going to be fun getting to know you all."

She immediately came up and hugged me. "Yes, your mom has told me all about you and that you are a miracle, don't think of yourself any other way. You are no means the odd one of the family. That would be my job." I whisper to her ear. "I look forward to getting to know you to."

She held on to me tightly. I could tell she was crying. Six years ago I would have freaked out at this. But now years later I feel in control. I hold on to her. She's my baby girl. My youngest daughter. I still have time to help raise her. Be a part of growing up. Hopefully be a positive influence on her. She pulled away some and looked up at me and smiled. That's when John and Catlin came over and hugged me too. I guess one would call this a group hug. Never had one of these before. I knew then that things were going to work out. At one point I think everyone was getting hugs and kisses all around. Laura came over to claim one for herself. I certainly didn't mind that one at all.

"I told you things would be fine."

"Yes. You did."

I stand there with Laura watching as our kids are talking and getting to know each other. Things started a bit rocky, but overall went well. Laura and I walked over to the sofa and sat. Lilly sat next to me.

"So, you're a real spy?"

"Yep, Sydney is too." Sydney looks over at Lilly and me.

"No way. That's cool. Where do you go to school to get into something like that?"

"Langly is the CIA headquarters. After college recruits go there for training. It's not fun; trust me on that. So your mom told me that you want to go to UCLA to play softball, that's a great school."

"Yeah, John got me hooked on playing ball. They have a great softball team, I guess the education isn't too bad either."

"They are a pretty good school both academically and in sports."

"So are you both still agents?" John asks both of us.

I noticed that Sydney and I now had everyone's undivided attention. I was to the point in my career that I really didn't give a damn who knew what I really did. I think that my family deserves to know the truth about what we do or used to do for that matter. Sydney quickly jumped on answering their questions. I listened not wanting to think back at some of the things I've done in the past.

"Well dad and I are still both agents. Dad is actually on medical leave for about another 6 to 8 weeks. But, I believe that he is going to retire soon, aren't' you dad?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so. I don't think that I could handle not doing something for work. I want to find something, maybe around here." I felt Laura squeeze my hand. I know she wants me out. I do to but I feel this need to find out who was responsible for separating us and why.

"Why are you on medical leave?" Catlin inquired with a concerned look.

"I was shot 3 times about 2 months ago. I'm ok now." Sydney looked at me, I could tell that this upset her still. I left out the part of my suicide mission to stop Sloane.

"Dad's been staying with me until he's back to full strength or until I kick him out. Which ever happens first. I'm actually glad that he's been staying with us. It's given us time to finally get to know each other. You see, dad and I weren't always close. After we thought mom died, our relationship was strained. We didn't talk for years, other than a few grunts here and there when we passed each other in the house. Now that I've gotten to know him, I wouldn't trade him for anything. He acts all cold and tough, but you'll learn other wise. He'd do anything for his family. And I do mean anything. That's why he's the best at what he does. The most respected and most feared director in the agency. Anyway, don't let his quite side fool you, once he opens up he's a terrific person. I'm sure you all will love him as much as I do."

I caught her look at me, I seen the tears in her eyes. She keeps things bottled up inside of her the same as I do. She and I have been through so much; both apart and together. She and I need to talk. I've never really told her out loud how much I truly do love her. And thank her for giving me a another chance to be a real father to her.

"Sydney, I think that you and Jack have been through a lot, each in your own ways. I for one am so glad that you are back in my life, Jack too. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about the two of you. I've watched these three grow up together and always asked myself 'I wonder if my little Sydney did this or did that'. Or how would Jack handle John's first speeding ticket or Catlin not coming home from her prom when she was supposed to. I think that we have tons of catching up to do and I believe that we've been given an opportunity to do that. Last night your father and I talked for a very long time and we both agreed that we do have some issues to work out. But we want to work through things and move on together."

This time I squeezed her hand. This entire time I was observing my kids. They seemed very attentive to what Sydney and Laura were saying. Everyone has loosened up since we first got here. From my initial observations, Ben is a very active little toddler, I'm yet to meet Olivia, Catlin seems to be more reserved like Sydney, processes the info before she speaks, John, well Laura was right about the clone thing, all the way down to his mannerisms, and Lilly, bubbly and outgoing, Laura's clone all the way, and my Laura, a women that I'm still in love with; guess that couldn't be beaten out of me after all.

I watched Sydney answer her mother's questions, I know she wants out, but still has some outstanding issues to deal with like I do.

"So Sydney are you going to stay with the CIA?"

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. I have over 10 years in there. I tried quitting once, it didn't work. But I think now with Isabelle, things are different. I would like to actually use my degree and teach and to raise my daughter, have more kids and attempt the normal life thing."

"Sydney always wanted to be a Literature professor growing up, like her mom." Laura lit up at my comment.

"Really? Well I can help you with getting a teaching job at the university if you are interested. Not a full professor, but we are always looking for good instructors to work their way up. Jack you too, I do remember you wanting to teach history at the college level."

"Dad I didn't know you wanted to teach. I know you have like a million different degrees. I never would have thought"

"I've thought about it some. You know how much I watch the history channel. I only minored in it but I do love it. Certainly have enough degrees to teach a plethora of other things."

We continued talking for quite some time, John loosened up a bit more especially when we started talking about hi s job and Lilly, well she talks a hundred miles an hour. She knows her sports that's for sure. Catlin talked a little, a bit more reserved. Something seemed to be bothering her. Not sure if it was me, the situation in general, Sydney or me just being paranoid. Other than that we all seemed to click. We sat around for awhile until Olivia started crying. I hadn't met her yet and I was extremely anxious to do so. I was happy when Catlin asked if I'd like to meet her. I followed her up to her old bedroom where Olivia was sleeping, or I should say now crying.

"She's adorable."

"Thanks, she looks a lot like her daddy."

"Your mom told me that you haven't had contact with him lately." I noticed she had tears in her eyes, she was trying to not cry. This had to be beyond difficult for her.

"He knew I was pregnant when he left, but other than that he doesn't even know about her yet. I've tried to contact him, I've contacted his supervising officers and they tell me he can't be reached. He promised that he'd get out after this tour. He should have been home by now."

I watched her as she was leaning over Olivia's crib looking down at her. I couldn't imagine how difficult this was for her. I think Sydney will be some positive support for her considering her recent situation with Michael and Isabelle. I walked over to her and put my arm around her. She turned and put her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually a big baby."

She pulled away and wiped her tears off her cheeks. I stood in front of her gently wrapping my arms around her again.

"You're not being a baby, you have every right to be worried. I have connections in the military let me make some calls today to see if I can find anything out for you. Where exactly did he say he was going? Did he give you any details?"

"No details. I know that he was trying to join another unit's special forces. But I've never heard anything else about it after he left. He said he couldn't tell me anything specific about his assignment."

"I'll see what I can find out for you. In the meantime, I think you and Sydney need to talk. She recently went through something very similar with Vaughn."

"Thanks. Hey, you know we all are really glad to have you here. Mom's been so excited the last few days. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

"I'm glad to hear that. I sorry I wasn't here when you guys were kids. Believe me if I had known things would have been different."

"It's ok, I know that mom didn't give us all the details the other night, but I'm sure the circumstances were a bit more complex than we all know. I'm just glad that you're here now."

"Me too." I hug her tighter as I hear Ben and Laura come into the room.

"We're all going to Uncle John's." He yells. "Mommy let's go."

"Ok, ok." She tells little Ben "Thanks for listening." She kisses my cheek and smiles at me.

"Anytime." She picks up Olivia and her bag and head downstairs with the others.

"Did she say anything to you? She's been so down lately, I know it's because of Ben."

"Yes she did. I was beginning to worry downstairs that she didn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm glad that she talked to you. She can be so quite sometimes. She tends to keep things bottled up, like someone else I know."

"It's difficult to spill your guts, sometimes I think it's just easier to keep it to yourself. But there comes a time when you find someone you trust that you can tell anything to."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well I think that things are going well."

I pull her closer to me and give her a gentle kiss on the neck. "Yes it did." Continuing up her neck to her cheek then on to her lips and back t her neck. Until Lilly walked into the room. Didn't even here her.

"Mom, uh, sorry to interrupt."

"Hi, Lilly. You're not interrupting."

"I guess everyone is leaving for John's, can I ride with you guys?"

I look at Lilly, she's so much like Laura, so full of energy and life. "I'd love it if you went with us. I just have to make a quick stop at my place if that's ok?" Laura gives me a look.

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Any particular reason for the stop?"

"I need to check on a few things."

"Like?"

"Ben. I have some contacts who may be able to get me some intel on his whereabouts and just what the hell is going on."

"Ok, Jack I have a question for you…Are you planning on going home later or coming back here?"

"Where would you like me to go?"

"I guess, I'd like to spend some time with you…alone."

I look at her, she has her hands on my chest looking directly into my eyes. I swear this woman can make me melt.

"Well, Sydney, Michael and Isabelle are planning on staying at my place. Did you and Lilly want to want to come back with us? The kids can play downstairs and mommy and daddy upstairs, if you know what I mean." I start to kiss her neck again. I hear her giggle some.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I think so, why."

"Oh, I don't know, I just don't want to keep anyone awake."

"All the bedrooms have doors, our room is upstairs at the opposite end of the house. And just how loud do you plan on getting?" I ask getting a bit anxious to just leave right now. Or just shut the door to this room.

"I don't know, we just…I don't want anyone to hear anything that they possibly shouldn't, if you know what I mean?…"

I really want to tease her now, I see she's blushing so I go for it. I haven't had this much fun in years. "So what exactly are you wanting to do this evening? I mean…that we'll be that loud?"

"Uh, talk?"

"Hmm, right." I lean in and start kissing her ear "Tell me what you really want to do. I may be able to accommodate you here and now."

"Lilly's down stairs. Jack, we really need to go…not that I really want to, but…I uh"

"Can't think right now?"

"Something like that."

We continue kissing until I hear Lilly running up the stairs. She stops at the door and just looks at us. She's about 4 shade of red.

"Uh never mind, I'll wait outside."

Laura and I just look at each other, she's bright red herself, her hair is all out of place and her tank top a bit well, not on properly. "I think we've been busted." I softly kiss her nose. "I guess we need to continue this later; have we decided on my place or yours?" I say while re-buttoning my shirt. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"I guess your place. Let me get some cloths to take with me, I'll have Lilly pack something too. And yes it's hot in here. If it gets any hotter I may just die."

She hurries out of the room. I realize now just how much I missed her. I feel like she makes me an all around better person. A happier one too. I walk downstairs and pass Lilly on her way up to get her things. She grins and says 'hey' as she flies past me. I decide to wait in the living room for them. For fear that I may get myself into trouble if I go to Laura's room. After about 5 minutes they both appear, bags in hand and ready to roll.

We piled into my car and head back to my place so I could make a few quick calls and get on my laptop. I wanted to get things moving to have get info regarding Ben. Once at my place, the girls settled in. Lilly explored the cabin and took the bedroom at the back of the cabin. The farthest one from our room. I head to my study, which I've decided needs some serious modernization. I made several calls to my contacts. One of which was to Dixon. I'm having him and the rest of my team dig further into this for me. Marshall should have no problems hacking into the military's files to get me what I need. After about 20 minutes of calls, I decided we better go. Dixon works fast and knows how to reach me.

I find Lilly and Laura sitting on the sofa in the great room talking. On the ride to John's, Lilly filled me in on all the gossip around Carrie and how she's this little blond "hottie," and all of John's friends were jealous when they finally hooked up and she's this Master Chef, I think I got more info on her in 10 minutes than I did everyone else in 5 hours. I guess "hottie" is my new word for the day. I have a feeling that I'll be learning a lot of new terminology being around Lilly. It was fun chatting and laughing. I'm hoping there will be no more tears for awhile.

About 10 minutes into the drive, my cell phone rang. It's was Dixon. I knew it couldn't be good if he had information for me that fast. That tells me that someone wants us to get involved.

"Bristow."

"Jack, we have a situation regarding Ben and the rest of his team. Their mission was compromised."

TBC…

Thoughts/Reviews Please.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14 Like Father Like Son

"Jack, we have a situation regarding Ben and the rest of his team. Their mission was compromised."

"Details."

"His team was deployed to the Gaza Strip 5 months ago. Around the time Peyton and her team kidnapped Sydney. Sources indicate that the team was ambushed."

"Continue."

"Well, basically we believe that there is a connection to all of this. Between, Peyton, Prophet 5 and Sloane's involvement. I think we are close to getting a lead as to where the team is being held."

"Have you interrogate Irena?" I notice Laura look down when I said her name. She was upset. She knows something is wrong.

"Yes, but she's refusing to cooperate."

"As expected. What about Peyton?"

"The same."

"I think that they are wanting to draw you and Sydney back in for some reason."

"Oddly seems that way. Too convenient."

"Ok, keep me posted."

I end the call, not hearing anything that I wanted to. I could see Lilly sitting in the back seat with a serious look on her face. I'm lost in thought until Laura interrupts me.

"Jack, something is wrong isn't it?"

"I'm working on it. We should have his location soon."

"Yes, by why would 'she' be involved?"

"That would be the question of the day sweetheart."

"So what are you going to tell Caitlin?"

"That I don't know. I need more details before I get her upset over something."

We pulled into the driveway and headed up to the house. Sydney, Caitlin and Carrie were all chatting. Lilly was right about her. She was a hottie. I looked over at Laura. I could tell that she we worrying about Ben.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek. "We've come this far to have anyone hurt us any longer. I'm going to take care of this and I'm done. For good. Retiring. I promise."

"Caitlin won't deal well if anything happens to him."

I briefed Sydney on the situation privately. I told her I needed to ask Michael somethings. She informed me that he and Jonathan went outside. I headed out to find him. I had a few questions for him regarding Prophet 5. I stopped short when I heard them arguing.

"So Michael did you think that I'd never find out?"

"Listen, I knew that you'd eventually find your dad, but seriously you need to understand why I didn't tell you I knew he was alive."

"You knew that the only reason I became an agent was to find out the truth about him and Sydney. You've known his whereabouts the entire time. You better have a good reason why you didn't tell me."

"I was given orders not to. That's why they sent me to be your handler and that's all you need to know."

"They, who are _they_? You know I'm beginning to wonder just who the hell you really work for! At one time I thought that you and I were working for the same cause. Were you actually my handler or were you sent to keep me finding out the truth?"

"Let's just put it this way, my goal is to protect my family and how I do that is none of your business. The truth is really none of your business for that matter."

"The truth is none of MY business? Well let's put it this way, when I do find out the truth, you'll be the first to know. You didn't have this family until a few months ago, what was your excuse 4 years ago? I'm assuming that this girlfriend of yours that died was Sydney? Care to enlighten me on that?"

"We thought that she died in a fire. Jack went a little off the deep end considering he thought his only daughter just died. He ended up running back to Irena for 'support'. That got him landed in jail for about a year."

"If you would have told me I could have helped him. Saved him the pain of dealing with Irena. So what do you think he's going to do when he finds out that you knew about the rest of his missing family? Or is that just it, he was never supposed to find out the truth about us? You knew all along that Irena and my mom were two totally different people and you chose not to tell either one of us. Hell even Sydney. I'm sure she's going to love this."

"They aren't going to find out. Jonathan, this discussion won't go beyond us. Do you hear me?"

"What do you think is going to keep me from telling him or Sydney for that matter?"

"There are more people involved in this than just you and your family. A lot more lives at stake."

"You think that I really give a damn about that? All I care about is my family and how you held information from me, my dad and my sister."

"You need to chill out. All you are is a low level agent. You have no authority,and actually right no, you are being insubordinate of a superior agent. So I suggest you just keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine. Plus how do you think your father's going to feel about _junior_ being an agent?"

"I'm not too worried about that. If I were you, I'd be worried about Jack Bristow snapping your neck and Sydney kicking your ass and never letting her see your daughter again. I've always heard what a bad ass Jack Bristow WAS, you otta see what a bad ass I am, and no that's not a threat oh mighty "superior agent" That's a promise! My dad may be into snapping necks, I just make sure the body is never found."

Jack

I was getting more and more pissed off about this, my son was an agent and my future son-in-law knew about him and Laura and the rest of my family and did absolutely nothing about it. Vaughn is into something deeper than I ever imagined. Sydney asked me to ignore it, so I did. Now I'm no longer ignoring any of this.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when things were finally coming together. I could snap Vaughn's neck for this and I will let John dispose of his body! Does he not realize just how much he's going to hurt Sydney and Isabelle!

I stand there on the other side of the wall on my son's deck in complete shock listening to all of this. They continue to argue back and forth. Jonathan was getting more and more agitated as was I. I decided not to pin Vaughn just yet. He could possibly have more info on all of the issues arising with Ben. I needed to speak to my son. Let him know that we were both on the same side. I hurriedly walk around the corner of the house acting like I never heard a thing.

TBC…

Thoughts...


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

I hustled around the corner acting like I never heard a word.

"Hey guys. Anything exciting going on?" Jonathan just looks at me and shakes his head no. He knows I've heard everything.

"Nope, just talking baseball." Michael lied.

"Yeah." Was all Jonathan said.

"Michael, do you care if I have some time with my son?"

"Sure, I think it would be good for you to catch up. I need to go see Sydney anyway."

Michael headed back into the house. Jonathan leaned against the railing on the deck.

"Lets go for a walk."

I made sure we were a distance from the house before we started talking. Jonathan started the conversation.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"I was planning on telling you, but I never expected seeing him today. I swear the only reason I joined was to find out the truth about you and Sydney."

"I believe you. Does your mother know that you are an agent?"

"Hell no. She'd kill me. And what I do is really different from what you and Sydney do. I'm more contract help anyway. I just analyze site plans and look for weaknesses in structures. I also do design work for new buildings for both the agency and some of their black op divisions. "

"So no actual field assignments?"

"I am really just an analyst and strategist. I'm not going to lie, I have gone on some assignments. Yes I am field rated. But for the most part, I really prefer the consulting piece."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"So I hate to sound like a 5 year-old, but you're not going to tell mom are you?"

"No, you are."

"Gee thanks."

"Sure. So are you interested in helping me and Sydney find Ben?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"I have my team assembling here in the morning. I'd like you to join in and meet them. We lost one of our men a few months ago so you're a welcome addition. However, you will only be consulting. I'm not allowing you or Sydney to do any rescuing. I don't need either of you getting hurt."

"Sure. We'll see about that."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I've know Ben for years and if things were reversed he'd be the first one kicking someone's ass. I'd like to do more than just sit on the side-lines and give my opinion. I can use a gun, I can break necks and I can torture individuals if need be."

We walk for a bit more in silence. I knew he wanted to go. I knew his reasons were good. But if he ended up hurt in any way, I couldn't live with myself. Not to mention his mother would kill me.

"Let's discuss this in the morning. I know your reasons and believe me I'd want to go also, but there are other ways to get this done too."

"I know. But it's not that often I get out in the field. And really what other way is there for us to get him back except for us taking care of it ourselves."

"That's what worries me, you not being out in the field that often. Sydney is seasoned and experienced. You on the other hand I haven't seen what you can do and I'm not exactly sure what we are dealing with.

"Just think about it."

"Unfortunately I am." I hate situations like this, that why I hate being in management. "We need to keep Vaughn from finding out I know about your relationship with him and the agency. By the way, he's not a superior agent and never was and for the record, he's no longer with the agency. He's actually in a bit of hot water right now, he's been cooperating with us and does have a good track record as an agent. I need to think about how I'm going to tell Sydney. I've promised her that I'd be honest with her from now on. I think this is going to tear her apart."

"What did he do?"

"The details I'm not sure. He was involved somehow with Prophet 5. I really haven't pressed him for details since I've been off work."

"Prophet 5?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Yes, I actually reviewed some building schematics from my handler. It was an older design, I was tasked to find the easiest entry points and the best points to bring the building down. He never gave me any details of the organization"

"And…"

"Well I gave him my initial findings and recommendations, I haven't heard anything since. That was about six months ago."

"What is your current handlers name?"

"Well there are actually a few people within the CIA that I meet with, but mainly Ben Devlin now."

How many people in the agency knew about my family and why would they keep this info from me? I thought Ben was a friend, apparently I was wrong.

"Ok. We will discuss more of this later. Right now we need to get back with the rest of the group. Just play it cool with Vaughn. See if you can get more info out of him. The boy isn't smart enough to be in charge of a major crime organization and he certainly doesn't have the spine for it."

"So do you think he's just covering for someone else?"

"I don't know. That's what we need to figure out. Among other things. I honestly think he's one of the good guys caught up in something. Believe me I'm not usually one to take his side either. I'm usually the one being skeptical and leaning towards the person being guilty."

"So I guess now we have to act cordial with him at dinner?"

"Yes we do. I also plan on giving him the benefit of doubt. I hope for his sake he comes clean with Sydney. The boy tends to feel guilty fairly easy. I also think you freaked him out a bit."

We continue walking back to the house. I'm very impressed with him. Very mature and ready to step up to the plate. Also, not afraid of me, that's a plus.

"So I can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Do you still love her?"

I stop and look at him. That was a good question and a fair question I suppose.

"What do you think?"

"I'd like to hope so."

"The answer is yes I do love her."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No. I can't decide if it's too soon or not."

"She's still in love with you. And if you love someone it's never too soon to tell them. She needs to here it from you. Please don't' break her heart. She's been through a lot."

"I don't plan on it. She and I have a 'date' later tonight, we'll talk some more then. Are you always this protective of her."

"Yes. Caitlin and Lilly too."

"Good. Glad to see that I'm not the only over-protective one."

"Mom said I inherited it from you."

"I'm sure she did. Care if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Now that you know the truth about me and Sydney, are you going to get out of the CIA?"

"No."

"Like I said, I do enjoy the consulting and the strategy stuff. It's something different, it's good for my firm and it makes me a lot of money."

I didn't doubt he got paid well, that's how the agency works, contract help gets paid huge sums of money. I just have this bad feeling about this association with the agency. Too many coincidences. I'd have to keep an eye on this.

"Once I retire, you hiring?"

"Absolutely yes. I'd love to have you work with me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So did you get to meet my fiancé yet?"

"Yes she's very sweet. Lilly filled me in about her on the way over. So have you two set a date yet?"

"I think we are planning for sometime around Christmas. She loves the holidays. I really don't care. Just tell me the time and the place and I'll be there. After me being such an ass to her last month, she can have whatever she wants."

"I think you got that from me too."

"I found with your mom, I could never send her enough flowers or buy enough diamonds."

"Yeah, I already have my FTD account. I think she gets flowers every other day." We both laugh.

We continue talking about stuff once we get back to the house. Carrie is a terrific cook. If I ate like that everyday I'd be 400 lbs. Sydney didn't find the humor when I asked if she gave cooking lessons. Everything went smoothly and everyone seems to get along great. I noticed Sydney seemed a bit agitated with Vaughn. I almost hope that he tells her so I don't have to. I hate always giving her bad news.

After dinner the girls started talking about John's and Carrie's wedding. Michael went for a walk. Which concerned me some. Jonathan, myself and Ben played some ball until Ben got bored. Later I decided to sit and relax. I got to watch after both of my beautiful granddaughters. It's a bit more challenging to hold two babies than just one. Isabelle and Olivia each have their own unique personalities. I can't believe I have three grandkids.

I must have dozed off, because, I wake with a flash going off in my face. Apparently the three of us fell asleep on the sofa. The babies were still sound asleep. Sydney and Caitlin each took their daughters from me. I guess it was late and time to head home.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No just a cute picture of grandpa and his girls." Caitlin just chuckled at me. Glad to see her smile.

"Ok, well make sure I get a copy of that."

We headed back to my place, it was late , I was past exhausted, Sydney and Vaughn were acting strange; I hope he told her something. Tomorrow was a new day. I guess Jack Bristow was officially back to work in the morning. Until then, Laura and I still had our date. Time alone, with my wife. We have so much to talk about, yet I don't think that either one of us wanted to do any talking this evening.

I seen Sydney leave the room that she and Vaughn were sharing and head to Isabelle's room with her pillow. She was crying. Not good. I'm going to hurt that boy.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Everyone settled into their rooms once we got back. Laura disappeared upstairs. I'm not sure why I was getting nervous, but I was. It had only been a little over 24 hours since we met each other in the park. But it feels like we were never separated. As I headed up stairs, my phone rang.

"Bristow."

"It's Dixon, we'll be arriving at 10:30 tomorrow morning. By then I should have all of the information we need to task the team."

"Good."

"She still won't cooperate Jack, she only wants to speak to you."

"We'll discuss that tomorrow. Anything else?"

I walked into my bedroom to find Laura wearing that black superman shirt Sydney got me. She came up and started kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt kissing her way down my chest and stomach. I sighed loudly as she started to take my belt off and unbutton my jeans.

"No, not really, Marshall has a pretty good pinpoint from the satellites showing when they were ambushed. I think that it's definitely Prophet 5, I know we haven't seen the last of them. Are you ok Jack?"

"I agree with you on Prophet 5. It was too easy. I better go. I'll see you and the team in the morning."

I was having more and more difficulty listening to him. Laura now had my pants around my ankles. Torture by pleasure. My kind of fun.

"Uh Dixon, we'll continue this in the morning. Oh, do you have the files I previously requested?"

"Yes."

"Good, see you early." I ended the call. And tossed my phone to the floor.

"What's been taking so long Agent Bristow."

"Trying to find our Son-in-law." I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Jack, are you ok? You've seemed a bit upset about something this evening."

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that. You know we watched you with the girls this evening for quite some time. You look adorable with them. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Right now, it's about you and me. Us…and…we. No one else."

"You like that shirt dear?"

"Yes."

"I thought you hated comic book heroes Jack?"

"Sydney got it for me, looks much better on you. It will look much better on the floor once I get it off of you." I grabbed the lower part of the tee shirt and started to hike it up some. "You're naked under there!" I mumble into her hair.

"Thought I'd save some time."

"I can see that." We slowly continue our way over to the bed, I manage to get my shoes off and pants off, before I tripped over them. We both lay comfortably on the bed kissing each other. Laura pushes me onto my back and continues kissing me. "You sure about this?" I asked her.

"Yes. I've waited too long for you Jack, I want you."

I gently flipped Laura onto her back, I was now looking into her eyes. "I've missed us."

"Me too"

"Tell me what you want Laura. I'll give you anything."

"I want you." There was an intense pause. We just laid there looking at each other. "I want to make love like its our last night on earth together.' She smiled. "But we both know, that it's our beginning. A second chance."

"Yes it is." I kiss her deeply letting the moment take over. Our bodies melt into each other and became one again. The rhythm of our lovemaking was intoxicating. Each striving to give the other what they needed. At one point I found myself sitting against the headboard of the bed with Laura controlling our pace. This gave me ample mobility to kiss and caress her body. Things heated more as I took control again. She was getting close. I needed to take her all the way. I felt her dig her nails into my lower back as she found her climax, causing me to follow. We laid there in each other's arms for a short time. Just holding each other.

"Laura."

"Hmmm."

I leaned back so I could look at her. "Laura, I love you. I don't expect you…"

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Yeah?" Sounding like an overly excited teenager.

"Yeah. Tonight was amazing."

"It was. You up for some ice cream?"

"Absolutely, wouldn't want to break tradition." We both laugh at each other, remembering all the ice cream we've eaten over the years. Post lovemaking desert. We put some cloths on and headed downstairs. Laura jumped up on the counter grabbing a spoon and eating directly from the container.

"So dear. Now that we know how we feel, where do we go from here?" I walk over in front taking my own spoonful of ice cream. I really didn't know the answer.

"I really don't know." I take the ice cream from her and take her face into my hands. "I don't have any plan, all I know is I love you. And I want to do what ever is necessary to bring our family back together." We kiss some more.

"Do you plan on staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will." I feel like a kid in love. I think this is what happened to me the first time we met. I fell for her in all of 30 seconds. Haven't been able to recover since.

"What's so funny Jack?"

"Hunh? Oh, I was just thinking about the first time I fell for you."

"As I recall you did literally fall."

"Yeah, well I made it up to you didn't I?"

"I think twice if I remember correctly."

"Do you think we rushed into things then? I mean we were married six months after we met."

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"No, I'd do it all over again." I kissed her again. And tickled her sides. She started to giggle loudly.

At that point we noticed a figure on the couch. Laura and I looked at each other. It was Sydney, she put the pillow over her head and was crying. We both headed over to her. She seen us and sat up. We sat next to her. She immediately laid her head on my chest and started crying.

"Sydney, tell me what happened."

"He knew all along." There was a pause. "About the truth about mom."

"And?"

"Jonathan is an agent."

Laura and I just looked at each other. I could see the tears running down her face.

"How much did he tell you?" I inquired.

"You knew?" She screamed at me.

"I over heard he and Jonathan arguing this evening. Michael didn't know I overheard, but your brother did. He and I talked some. I felt that it was best to see if Michael was going to tell you himself. I was giving him the benefit of the doubt Sydney. Either way I was planning on telling you in the morning. Jonathan promised me that he was going to tell Laura what he did too."

"I kind of figured as much. Especially when he came home about 2 months ago beaten to a pulp. He said he wrecked a motorcycle while working at a job over seas."

I got up and moved in between Laura and Sydney. And pulled them both to me. We just lay there quietly for a while.

"So what do I do now dad?"

"Did he give you any specifics? I need to know what he's involved in."

"That he was given orders to keep Jonathan from finding us."

"Why, I need to know why?"

"He didn't say. I didn't ask. Hell I don't care anymore."

She got up and started pacing around the room.

"Sydney don't say that you don't care. I know that's not true. Where is he going now?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Do you care that Isabelle's father just took off down the road? Do you care that his life maybe in jeopardy? Do you want Isabelle to grow up without her father in her life? Like you did? I'm trying here Sydney, I want to help fix this mess, so we all can move on."

She walked back and wrapped her arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder. Laura still sat there snuggled next to me. Lilly came out of her room, wrapped in a large blanket. It was amazing how much she looked like Sydney. She plopped down next to Sydney.

"I don't know what to do. Things have been going good lately. I should have noticed how strange he was acting when this all came about. And the comments he was making."

"What do you mean strange and what comments." I could tell she didn't want to tell me right now.

"Well comments about you mostly, like he always said that Sloane was just trying to save his own ass and make you think that you're entire life wasn't a lie. Or that we should just drop it and move on, that mom wasn't alive. Hell dad, he even wanted to fix you up with his old neighbor to get your mind off mom. Or the best one, that you feel so guilty for shacking up with Irena when I was missing, that you'd feel better knowing that your real wife wasn't a terrorist. Dad, I just don't get it! I thought that he loved me! Mom, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's ok honey. You're dad and I are past that. Right now we're worried about you."

"Sydney, I don't doubt that he loves you. I think that he loves you and Isabelle very much. I think that we need to get him back here and find out what's going on."

With that I got in my car and headed down the lane to get Vaughn. He couldn't have gotten to far on foot. I was going to get out of that boy once and for all what was going on. As I continued driving, I found Vaughn sitting on the side of the road next to a tree. I pulled over and I walked up to him. I was going to get the truth once and for all.

"I know what you're going to say Jack, so just don't."

"I'm curious, what might that be?"

"That I'm a spineless coward, not worthy of your daughter."

"I actually wanted to just talk Vaughn. I want to help. I've given up intimidating you. I'm here to help you now. If I haven't been able to prove that to you by now with saving your life, then I guess I didn't do enough."

He just looked up at me. He looked a lot like Bill when he was his age.

"I screwed up Jack. I thought that I could take care of it on my own. But things just grew out of hand."

"Care to enlighten me? You know I may be able to help. Sydney may be able to help too you know."

"She hates my guts. I really messed this one up."

"I doubt it. She has a weak spot for those she loves. I've been forgiven countless times for things that I shouldn't have been forgiven for. Let's go back to the house and figure this out. I'm busting my ass here to put my family back together, that family now involves you."

He hesitantly got up and walked over to the car.

"She doesn't hate you. She's hurting now."

"I love her Jack."

"I know you do. You just better have a good excuse so I don't have to break your neck myself."

We got back to the house, my girls were all three on the sofa. I kind of felt sorry for Vaughn. This much estrogen in a room was never a good thing. Sydney was glaring at him. He sat in the large chair across from the girls. I sat next to Lilly.

"So Mr. Vaughn. Care to enlighten us?"

TBC…Thoughts/Comments?


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

"Much like Jonathan I joined to CIA to find out the truth about my father. Once in I found leads on different organizations that my father was supposedly in contact with over the years. Prophet 5 was actually started by his superior. It was organized by 5 pissed off agents within the agency."

"Similar to SD-6 continue…"

"So I continued digging. I found the original member names right before I met Sydney. I contacted them, arranged a meeting. They were very excited about meeting Bill Vaughn's son. The short version, they offered me a job, as a double for them. I would get info and relay it to my contact."

"What information? What were they interested in?"

"Our friend Rambaldi."

"Of course, because anything else would just be normal spy work. Continue…"

"When Sydney came to the agency, it was perfect. I had her gathering info from SD-6 missionsl, on the inside, and I could run double ops."

"What do you mean, double ops?"

"She would get info that the agency wanted, in turn, I'd get the info and forward it on to both my superiors in the CIA and in Prophet 5. For the most part they Prophet 5 was dormant, only collecting info on Rambaldi. For a while I thought that it was harmless. Just a bunch of Rambaldi freak followers."

"Did you ever happen to ask why they wanted it? The intel you were stealing."

"For research was the answer I always got, that the CIA didn't understand the higher power and that in order to protect the world they needed to dig deeper into his teachings. Obviously not true."

"So after you and Sydney met, did your role change?"

"Not really, it was just easier to get them information."

"And what did you get out of this? Sounds a bit one sided to me?"

"Empty promises. That once I got them all the info they needed they'd let me know the truth about my dad."

"Did they ever tell you the truth?"

"No."

"Michael, do you want to know the truth about your father?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, because, I really don't think that you do."

"Why do you say that Jack?"

"Because, we all make mistakes, his just cost him his life."

"I figured as much. What do you know about him?"

"I know that he was way in over his head. He was being investigated for treason. It was hush, hush. I was on the team looking into this. He was very good at covering his trail. For the longest time he was clean. Bill was a good friend, I couldn't believe that he'd do anything against policy. Everything was black and white with him. Nothing in the middle, no breaking of the rules for any reason. Until one day we got intel that he was spotted with a known terrorist and was taped sharing intel. We were going to question him when he got back to town, unfortunately two days later he was murdered, by the same person he met with two days prior."

"Irena Derevko."

"Yes. Not only was he selling secrets to the KGB and a part of an unknown organization, he knew about my wife. He knew Irena. Later on, we found out more info on their meetings. Two of the five "prophets" included both Bill and Irena among others."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"That your father knew about Irena and was working with her? "

"Yes."

"Yes. But I also got over that and realized that you loved my daughter. And that you were not William Vaughn, but now I'm beginning to wonder? I'm even more pissed with him since he knew that Laura and Irena were two different individuals."

"I want out."

"Don't we all Mr. Vaughn, but you first need to help me. You're going with us tomorrow to the briefing. You're going to tell the team everything. Tonight you are going to make peace with my daughter. And we are going to help you get out of this mess. You are a part of my family now, and we take care of each other. We have strange ways of doing it, but ultimately we do. I for one what this damned nightmare to end.

So we left off with you just meeting my daughter and getting intel from her. What other details do you have for me?"

"Once the Covenant came into existence, Prophet 5 seemed to lay low some. I never really knew what was going on. After I thought Sydney died, they reappeared to me. This time my new assignment was to be a handler for a new agent."

"My son."

"Yes."

"When I first met him, I had no doubts he was your kid. I just didn't know how or with who. My order from the CIA and Prophet 5 were to keep him finding out about you and vice versa."

"So the orders were the same from both organizations?" I ask totally shocked. "That makes no sense what so ever. Why would both want to keep us apart?"

"I don't know."

"Who from the CIA was giving you orders?"

"Devlin."

"He's one of Ben's handlers now."

"I think he may be a member of Prophet 5 too, but not one of the original five."

"Do you know what Prophet 5's agenda is now?"

"To get Irena back. Apparently they miss their boss."

"Why do they want her back?"

"Don't know."

"Listen, I made a huge mistake. I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow at the meeting what I know."

"Dad, I can't believe you asked him to come to the meeting?" Sydney busted in.

"Yes, trial by fire. Michael has only told me bits and pieces of what he's involved in. Much of which, I will be personally investigating."

"Dad you're still on medical leave. You're not supposed to overdo it."

"I'll be fine, not field work, just lead the investigation and strategy. Until then I suggest that we all attempt to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Sydney got up and headed to her room, Michael quickly followed, she turned around and glared at him.

I moved to sit in between Laura and Lilly.

"Jack, he knew about us, if he say's he loves Sydney like he says he does he should have told her."

"I agree, I've know him for quite some time, I know he loves her. I just don't know why he kept this quiet."

I felt Lilly start to get up. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Good night. Things will work out." She smiled and headed back to her room.

"Jack promise me that you won't be going out on any assignments anytime soon."

I look at her. "You know I can't do that."

"I'm not going to loose you again."

"You won't. Anyway, it's almost 2:00 am, I think we have some more catching up to do…"

"Don't you have to work early."

"I'm on leave and I'm the boss, if I get there a little bit late they can deal with it."

On the way past the kitchen I opened the freezer to grab my ice cream.

"Uh, the girls and I finished that Jack."

"Well that just sucks." I grabbed the chocolate syrup gave Laura a mischievous grin and headed upstairs to continue what we started earlier.

Tomorrow was a new day, Director Bristow was back to work. I really have mixed feelings about going back. For the first time I really do think I want to retire.

TBC…

Updates may not be until late October! Thoughts…

Yes, I do promise some Sloane.

And Irena will be an interesting piece.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally an update...Ch 19 in the works!** **Let me know thoughts & suggestions.**

* * *

CH 18

I wake up to the sound of my alarm blaring this God awful beeping noise in my ear. The first time in 2 months that I've gotten up before 9:00. I look over it says 7:30. I was never one for sleeping in, but during my recovery it had become a rather nice thing. I turn the thing off and roll over a look at my wife. Some of her hair has fallen over her face. She slowly opens her eyes, smiles and then shuts them again.

"It can't be morning can it?" she mumbles.

"Yes, unfortunately. You can sleep." I say as I brush her hair out of her face and kiss her cheek. I snuggle up next to her and just lay there holding her. It doesn't feel like we've been apart for two and a half decades. I'm yet to figure out why she has this power to completely tear down all of the walls around me and make me feel this way.

"Why?" She mutters softly.

"Why what?" I ask confused.

"Us…our family?"

"I don't know."

"Jack do you realize that this November we will be married 33 years, 25 of which we've been apart?"

"I haven't really thought of it like that. Well, we'll be together the next 25, I promise."

"It just hit me last night. Over time I managed to move on in ways, but watching you sleep last night made me realize how much I truly missed you. How much I missed Sydney and how our kids missed growing up with each other. We lost a lot Jack. More than just time."

"We're together now sweetheart. Nothing can change that. Not now. Once I bring Ben back I'm going to let them know that I'm retiring."

She rolls over and puts her face in the pillows. "I just want it to be over…the nightmare."

"Me too." I start to kiss her back. I see her grasp the pillows. "It will be soon." She giggles as I lightly run my tongue up her back.

"Don't start something that you won't be able to finish Bristow…that tickles."

"I always finish what I start." She peeks up at me. I can only see her brown eyes, I know she smiling. "Do you think I'm starting something?"

"I hope so, and if you're not, I'm going to be the one that needs a cold shower this time."

"Hmmm. Paybacks Mrs. Bristow. I do have a few hours. Care to join me for some fun in the shower?"

"Absolutely. One of you're favorite places I do recall."

"Nothing like a good hot shower. Maybe later we'll try out the Jacuzzi tub."

"It's a date."

After our hour or so, long shower we finally head downstairs. I find Lilly, Sydney and Izzy Bee making breakfast. I walk over and give each of my girls a kiss and pick up Izzy. She's so adorable. Got that from her mother.

"Hey dad, do you have a few minutes? You mentioned yesterday that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Uh, yeah."

We walk into the other room and sit. Izzy starts fussing some, but gets over it as she starts chewing on my tie.

"Did you and Vaughn talk last night." I ask.

"Some. I know he was trying to protect me, it's just that I'm so sick of the lies."

"I know, I am too. After a while you begin to wonder what exactly' is the truth. I didn't hear anything breaking or gun shots so I assume he's still alive."

"Yes. He went for a walk this morning, I guess to clear his head. So things seem to be going well with you and mom. I don't think I've seen you smile over the last 5 years as much as you have in the last 24 hours."

"Things are good. I'm…happy. Sydney, what I wanted to talk to you about was us. Our relationship." She looks at me with a surprised almost concerned expression.

"What about us? Things are great between us…aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. I guess what I'm trying to say is… or ask is if you'd be willing to move up here with me? You, Isabelle and Michael, if you don't kill him first." She smiles and gives me a big hug.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's time for a change of scenery. Last night, I think I had an epiphany watching you and mom together all day. After dinner, when the two of you disappeared for like, the third time, we all talked some about how it's amazing that after all the time a part that you two seem like you were never really separated.

And then the two of you all over each other in the kitchen last night, before you discovered I was on the couch. Which by the way, I'm glad you did before you got any further with that ice cream. You two need to be together. You're meant to be.

You know it's weird…especially seeing you, the great Jack Bristow, of all people like this."

"What do you me 'like this'?"

"Head-over-heels in love with mom. I know you love her, but it's strange seeing you practically drooling over her."

"Oh. It's weird, because I'm Jack Bristow, a man who doesn't show is feelings?" I say jokingly. "Drooling, is what Izzy Bee is currently doing. I don't drool."

"Ok, so what do you call the way you look at mom?"

"Uh, well, I don't know. But it's not drooling. It's…"

"Being whipped?"

"Whipped?" I ask almost afraid to here her response.

"Like wrapped? Head over heels in love. You're almost like her little love puppy or something."

"I'm not a puppy and I don't drool. Yes, I'm in love with her and can't get enough of her. So why do you think it's strange seeing me like this?" She laughs some at my comment and shakes her head.

"TMI dad. It's just not what I'm used to seeing at work. I see the stony exterior more often I guess."

"TMI?" I ask even more confused.

"Too much information."

"Oh. There's more than just sex Sydney. I mean that we could talk for hours, we could probably have sex for hours too, but I'll spare you the TMI stuff. Anyway I have to act that way the majority of the time, because of work, and because that's who I thought I've become. I thought that it was easier to be cold and unapproachable, but honestly, I've come to the conclusion that I really don't like that person. I don't want to be that person any longer. I want to move on. I've built those walls around me thinking that they'd keep me from getting hurt. When all I've done is made matters worse. All those walls have done is kept the pain in. I guess I too had an epiphany. If I would have let love in sooner I would have healed sooner, and you and I, I think our relationship would have been much more different."

"What do you mean different?"

"I would have been your dad, not just your 'father'."

"Oh."

"Sydney, I truly want to be more than just the biological reason you're here. I want to be that dad you always wanted and be a good grandpa for Isabelle, Olivia and Ben and hopefully many more grandchildren. You know I miss those days when I'd come home from work and you'd come running up to me screaming 'Daddy, Daddy!' You always had me wrapped around your little finger. Even when our relationship was at it's worst, you could have asked for anything and I would have given it to you. I think if you would have asked for a pony I would have gotten you one. No matter what you'll always be my little princess."

I feel her squeeze my hand.

"Dad, I'm sorry for being such a brat all those years. I'm sure that it didn't help matters any. And I'm really sorry for second guessing you and jumping down your throat when you did something only to protect me. I just lashed out at you because I was frustrated and confused." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "I love you daddy. Can I really have a pony."

"I love you to sweetheart. How about a pony for Isabelle? I think you are a bit too old for a pony." She laughs some and looks at me again with a serious expression.

"So dad, what's the plan for Ben?"

"Not sure yet. Dixon will brief us all soon. There's something else I wanted to discuss with you." Not really in the mood to discuss business yet.

"What's that?"

"After this Sydney, I'm going to officially retire."

"Yeah right." She chuckles. "Dad, you won't know what to do with yourself."

"I'm going to work with your brother, contract stuff…"

"Hmmm. No field work ?"

"Not as an CIA operative anyway."

"Dad!"

"Hey, it's a start. It's like smoking, I can't quit cold turkey."

"It must be in the blood." She laughs. "I'll have to send him my resume, since I'll need a job too."

"Hope it wasn't passed to Izzy Bee." We both laugh, as we look at my slobber soaked tie that Isabelle was happily gnawing on. "Guess she likes Armani silk…I didn't want to wear a tie anyway." I look down are her. "Anyway, what's the official status of you and Michael? I think Laura could bounce his head off a wall right about now."

"I think there's nothing to bounce off a wall since I bit his head off last night. Obviously we've decided to hold off on the wedding. We'll work through it. I figure that if you and mom can still love each other and move on that I should be able to get over this. "

"Well if you want you're more than welcome to live here with us until you two figure things out. I'd really like you to move here with or without him."

"I think I'll take you up on that. I think he's going to look for a place in town. So you and mom are going to move in together? Does Lilly know this?"

"Well we haven't really talked about it. After last night I really want her to move here with me…hell I'll even move in with her or we can get a different place. Lilly doesn't know yet."

"Dad, talk to her first and don't mumble. You mumble when you're nervous. She's not going to bit you."

I just smiled, thinking about last night…

"Ok, maybe she will, but I'm sure you'll like it. Anyway. Let's find Ben, I don't know how much more Caitlin can stand. I think she's about ready to loose it."

"I got that impression last night too. Your mother said that she's usually outgoing, much like her older sister. I think that you need to have a little chat with her. Since you've been through a similar ordeal."

"I was planning on it. I can't help but think Sloane is involved in this."

"I had a brief conversation with Dixon last night. I have a feeling that I'll need to fly back to LA to interrogate Irina."

"Dad, why? You shouldn't have to deal with her. Especially not now with mom back. I'm sure that will upset her."

"Apparently she won't talk to anyone but me. I really don't know how Laura will react."

"She still loves you doesn't she? Irina I mean."

"Unfortunately yes. I agree with you on Sloane, he most definitely involved somehow."

"I guess all we can do is wait see what we get from Dixon."

After we inhaled a quick breakfast we all dispersed our separate ways. Laura, Lilly and Isabelle headed back to Laura's house while me Sydney and Vaughn headed to Jonathan's office for our meeting.

The office building was a restored brewery, converted into a large office space. He gave us a quick tour, the building had all of the necessities that any person in espionage would need. The security alone would have the officials at Fort Knox envious. He took us to his office, I noticed his different degrees hanging on the wall. Graduated from OSU and University of Toronto., He also had several different types of certifications and awards.

Sydney and Vaughn went for a walk to talk leaving me and Jonathan alone in his office. He seemed lost in thought. He sat in his chair and looked out his window.

"Are you ok?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just tired. Carrie and I were talking about wedding stuff late last night."

"You sound thrilled about that." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She wants to do this huge extravaganza the week before Christmas. I mentioned just the two of us going somewhere. She said her mother wouldn't like that. I guess mom and my now my trio of sisters are fueling this fire for a big wedding. Her mother I believe is the ring leader of the bunch."

"You're mother likes big weddings. Ours was huge. I had 3 shots of scotch before the ceremony. Not because of marrying your mom, because of the 350 guests that I thought were there staring at me, but realized as soon as your mom walked down the aisle I realized they were all looking at her."

"I'd be happy with 50…Carrie's family is huge. Her list alone is over 450…I may need to drink a whole bottle of scotch to get through this. Her mother is crazy. Psycho to be more specific. She's into the social pace-setting thing. I'm glad Carrie's not like her. I think that she'd be happy running off, to an island somewhere, but afraid that her mother may kill her."

"Carrie's mother sounds like a pleasant woman." I say with sarcasm. "I guess I get to meet her sometime?"

"Only if you really want to. Carrie's already filled her in some about you and Syd."

"Filled in how??"

"Well I guess the story is that you two were in the witness protection program for the last several years and we were all told that you two were killed in a car accident."

"And what does your mom think about this little scenario?"

"It was her idea."

I started to laugh. "I should have known. Well if it's any consolation you're fiancé is a beautiful young woman and considering the family she's marrying into…a keeper. The wedding is only one day, you can get through it."

"Let's hope so. So are you serious about working with me?"

"Yes. You have an opening or two?"

"I do actually, I just wasn't sure if you were planning on staying here or going back to LA? Sydney interested?"

"I had this same discussion with Sydney this morning, she and I are planning on staying. I haven't talked to Laura yet. I plan on doing that tonight."

"I know she mentioned this morning how much she loves your place."

"So what you're saying is that she wants to move there?"

"I believe so."

"Well that makes me feel better. I guess after we get Ben back we can discuss my new career change."

"That sounds good."

A few minutes later Jonathan's assistant called, letting us know that everyone had arrived. We headed to a private meeting room on the lower lever of the building. I introduced my son to everyone. Marshall seemed just as nervous around him as he does with me. After introductions, I proceeded to brief the group on Michael's involvement with Prophet 5 and what he told us the night before. I decided that we would hold off on any investigation of this until we had Ben back. Or at least the rest of the team would. I would continue to investigate on my own.

I had given Dixon the assignment regarding Ben. He had received intel on where they were being held. According to this intel, he was now being held in a deserted training facility in Yugoslavia along with the rest of his team. The problem, however was his contact had not been the most reliable source in the past.

"Jack we need you to talk to Irina, she's not being cooperative and said that she'll only talk to you. We need her to get confirmation. I'm sure you'll agree that we don't want to send a team in blind. Especially into this hostile of an environment."

"Dixon, let me talk to her." Sydney interrupted before I could even speak.

"She will only talk to Jack, I'm sorry Sydney." Dixon replied.

"I'll go." I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Laura wouldn't be happy.

"I'm going with you." Jonathan cut in.

"Me too dad, you'll need all the support you can get."

"No, neither one of you are going with me. I'll go by myself. The sooner I go, the sooner it will be over with."

"Dad, I don't…."

"Sydney, no." I interrupted her before she could finish. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Jack, the plane is ready when ever you are."

"Ok. I have a few things to shore up here, then I'll go."

Dixon continued with his briefing. Things didn't look good either way. We no longer had proof that any of them were alive. I personally think that if Sloane is involved, they are alive, they are his bargaining tool for something. What, I don't know at this point. The only component missing was my piece. I figured I could be to LA and back by midnight tonight. I didn't want to be there any longer than necessary.

Sydney took me to Laura's house. Lilly was in her room studying, and the other three were napping. Laura had just got out of the shower. She apparently went for a run while Lilly watched them.

"Jack, you look stressed. What is it."

"I have to go to LA."

"May I ask why?"

"To interrogate Irina."

"I see."

"Believe me, I really don't want to go."

"I believe you. Jack, let me go with you. You shouldn't go alone."

"Sweetheart, I really don't think that's a good idea." Even though it would give us several hours alone on the plane to talk.

"Jack, just to keep you company. Plus I haven't been to LA since the took me."

I contemplated the idea. She could hang out at my place. May even be a good time to pack up a bunch of my stuff to ship back here.

"Ok."

"So when do we leave."

"How about 10 minutes? I want to see my girls, then Sydney will take us to the airport."

After I kissed my girls good bye, Sydney drove us to the airport. Laura took a huge bag of her students papers to review. Laura boarded the plane, she sat at the back, I followed behind. I sat next to her. She had a serious expression on her face. Something was up.

"Jack, I need to ask you something very important and I want you to promise to be open minded about it. Can you do that?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Jack, I need to ask you something very important and I want you to promise to be open minded about it. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I suppose I can."

"I want to see her."

"Absolutely not." I yell loudly. Surprised at her comment.

"Why not? And, don't say because I said so. I need to see the woman, who stole my life."

"Laura, I just want to…"

"Jack, I need to. I want to talk to her, tell her just how much she hurt our family."

"She doesn't care that she hurt us, and she'll just try to hurt you more if you go see her. That woman is pure evil."

"I've been to hell and back, I can handle this. At least think about it."

"I will. I don't like it, but I'll think about it. I don't even want to see her, not after what she did, I can't believe you even want to. Laura, she has a way of twisting everything that comes out of her mouth. I don't want her to hurt you any more than she already has."

"I can't be hurt any more than I've already been. I have questions that I need to ask her."

I get up and walk over and kneel down in front of her. "Can we change the subject please? I'm not particularly looking forward to seeing you both in the same room."

"Why? Because we look alike?"

"Actually, no. I just don't even want to think about how she'll treat you. Laura, please can we just not go there. What questions do you have for her? I'll ask them."

"I'd prefer to speak to her myself."

"Laura, I don't even know if I can get you the clearance to go into the facility that she's in, let alone see and talk to her."

"You're Jack Bristow, you get what ever you want. You of all people can make it happen."

I just sit on the floor in front of her. Exhausted from this conversation. If I were her I'd want to see Irina too. "Fine. You win. But I have a question or two for you."

"Like?"

"Move in with me. You and Lilly. Sydney is going to"

"That was a statement, not a question and yes I'll move in with you. Next question. That was easy." She smiles at me.

"Wanna renew our Mile High card?"

"Jack, there are two other men on this plane besides us, I'm not sure if that 's such a good idea."

I get up shut the door between us and the front of the plane. "Ok, it's locked, it's a CIA plane, no one can hear a thing. Unless you'd prefer the little restroom back there?"

"You're too funny Jack."

Not as soon as I start to kiss her my phone rings. I really should learn to turn it off. It was Sydney. She was batting a 1000 on her timing lately.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Dad, I'm going to apologize in advance if I'm interrupting anything, but Marshall just informed us of some chatter going on about a possible regroup of SD-6. Guess who's putting the band back together?"

"Sloane."

"Yes. And guess who he wants to break out of prison?"

"Shit. Do we know details? When? How?"

"No."

"He obviously wants us to know. He's being to sloppy on purpose."

"Trying to draw us back in isn't he?"

"Yes. Have Marshall dig further, I'm sure he's already started, but double check for me."

"Will do.

"We should be in LA in a couple of hours. I'll call as soon as our plane gets on the ground."

"Ok, love you dad."

"Love you too."

"Ok, where were we?" I turn and say to Laura whose sitting on the edge of her seat almost naked. Damn she's gorgeous.

"Do I dare ask what that was about?"

"Sloane, he's up to no good as usual."

I grab Laura by the hand and kiss it.

"Shall we continue? Or would you like to sit and chat."

"Oh, how about we continue, I forgot how much fun sex was at 36,000 feet."

"If I remember correctly we were on a 747 on our way to Fiji for our honeymoon. The bathroom was tiny, but doable."

"Yes, it served its purpose."

"Coming and going."

"No pun intended Jack?"

"Uh hun, my seat or your's?" I ask jokingly as I start kissing her again.

"Hmm, yours. Sit Bristow."

"Ok."

"Please fasten your seatbelt and make sure you table is in the upright position and enjoy the ride."

"I forgot my parachute…"

"Have we ever used a parachute?"

"True…I just thought that it went with theme."

"Jack, shut up and kiss me."

Time flies when you're having fun…literally. I must have looked like total hell when we exited the plane because the pilot asked me if everything was ok with the flight. I told him that it was the best flight I've ever been on. Laura looked at me and immediately blushed. I grabbed our bags and we headed to my car.

"Jack, he knew what we did back there."

"I'm sure he does, considering I'm sweaty, my cloths are wrinkled and my hair is going in 10 different directions. And you know what…I really don't care that he knows. So I guess since I do look horrible, we'll head to my place to clean up."

"Sounds good. But you don't look horrible, you look rather sexy all sweaty."

"I'll have to remember that. I made arrangements to meet Irina at 1:30, so I have about 2 hours to get my plan together since I didn't do that on the flight."

"And that's my fault?"

"Yes it is and I expect and encore on the flight home."

Once back to my place Laura looked around, she commented how simple it was.

"Jack, you were never this uncluttered 25 years ago."

"A man of a few needs." I said.

"I still have the house, it's full of everything, I think we need to go through it at sometime. I'm having my grand piano shipped back."

"You kept the house? Why?"

"I couldn't let go."

"That had to be hell for you."

"Yes and no. It was more like therapy for me. I'd go there to think about the good times in my life. I wished that they were real. As it turns out, they were."

"Well you and I have an opportunity to create new memories…"

"And have done so." I said esthetically.

"Yes we have."

"Jack I'll let you get to work. I'll start packing up some of your cloths if you'd like?"

"Sure, if you really want to."

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, you know where my room is, there are some boxes in the spare bedroom. I shouldn't be too long."

I called Sydney to see if she had more info for me regarding Sloane, they were still gathering more data and had nothing to report. For the first time in ages I was nervous about interrogating someone. I decided that she was just any other prisoner and I had a job to do. There was nothing that bonded us together any longer. I also decided to let Laura see her, with the stipulation I'd be there with her if Irina got out of control.

I looked at my watch. It was time for my meeting with the devil.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

We arrived at the facility where Irina was being held. We were escorted to a private waiting area. Laura sat down as I reviewed my files. I know she was just as anxious to get this over as was I. The guard came in to inform me that we were ready. He took us to another smaller office with a monitor and small desk.

"Sir, this is closed circuit television. Your meeting will be taped."

"So Laura will be able to hear my interview?"

"Yes sir."

"Jack I can wait in the other room if you'd like?"

"That's not necessary. Ok, let's do this." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Laura stayed. I headed to the depths of hell with the guard. She was sitting on the floor meditating as usual.

"She wasn't informed that I was coming correct?"

"No sir. She doesn't know that you coming."

"Good."

As the door opens to her cell, she doesn't move. I walked in and waited as the door shut.

"I'm still not going to talk so you can just go." She said without looking up.

"If you don't corporate I'll make your stay here very miserable Irina."

"Jack, I was beginning to wonder if you had retired. Guess not. Any luck finding your son-in-law. Must have put a bit of a damper on your reunion."

"What do you know?"

"That I don't give a damn."

"Like the sun? I can have that privilege revoked immediately."

"I'm nocturnal anyway."

I walk over and stand in front of her. She has her eyes shut.

"Hmmm. I thought snakes liked the sun. Guess not."

"Is that all you have Jack? Your wife is making you soft again." She stands up and walks over to her little sink and leans on it.

"Nice to feel human again. Enough about me." I walk over behind her and grab her and push her up against the wall. "Talk damn it."

"I don't have anything to say to you Agent Bristow."

"Where are they holding him?"

"What were you told?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"What do I get in return?"

"I don't know dear, what would you like?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Who?"

"Laura."

"Why?"

"Girl talk Jack."

"You don't know that language."

"Does she know that you thought you killed me?"

I stood there in silence.

"I'll take that as a no. I hope she feels safe in your arms at night. Never know if she pisses you off too much you may shoot her between the eyes."

"I was protecting my daughter. I do not owe you an explanation."

"You'll owe her one I'm sure."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"How's Nadia, Jack. I know you hid her from Sloane and that she's alive. Is her rehab going well? I hear you saved her life. I'm sure she'd like to see her mother sometime."

"Tell me about Ben and I'll tell you about your daughter."

"Yugoslavia, the old facility. Heavily armed. That's all I know."

"If you're lying, I'll make sure I kill you this time."

"Nadia."

"Recovering."

"I want to she her."

"And she wants to see you." I start to walk to the door.

"I expected as much. Do we get boxing gloves or is this going to be a slap fight? Does she even know how to throw a punch? Hmm, doubt it. She was a weak woman I recall."

"Twenty-five years of pent-up pissed off anger…I'd put my money on her." The gate opens.

"She has your drive and determination Jack."

I looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about.

"She's not safe from Sloane, if he finds her he'll kill her."

"I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to apologize to his…"

"And the light comes on finally…getting slow with age are we Jack?"

I walked out the door. As it started to shut she yelled at me

"Do the test if you don't believe me, she's yours'. Looks like you're not rid of me yet."

I walked back into the room, Laura was standing there waiting for me. Her expression was blank. My head was spinning as I was fighting to stay focused with the task at hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More so now than ever."

We walked back to the cell in silence.

"I'll be waiting right outside the door."

"I'll be fine honey."

We stopped outside her cell, she was looking through the glass at us. She smiled and walked over and sat on her bed.

"Are you sure about this honey?"

"Jack open the damn door."

I punched the code in, and she walked through the door.

"Hello Irina. Like what you've done with the place."

"So what's it like having your damaged husband back?"

"What's it like living in a fish bowl? I certainly wouldn't."

"I've been in worse places. How are the kids? Bet they're excited about daddy coming home."

"Why yes they are, thanks for asking. Jonathan wishes he could come, but Jack was afraid he'd kill you."

"Inherited his father's rage I guess."

"She got that from the both of us."

"Uh yeah. I recall when we captured you that you were crying like a school girl. Please, please don't hurt me…wahhhh, whahh, whhhh. What a baby you were."

I watched through the glass as they bickered back and fourth. Laura walked over to Irina. I was thrown for a loop when she grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the face. I ran in to bust it up before it went any further.

"If I ever get my hands on you Irina outside of here, be warned, I will kill you. I will make you pay for what you did not only to me, but to Jack and our family."

"Laura, lets go." I said pulling her off of Irina.

Laura looked back at Irina "Jack may have shot the wrong woman, but I certainly won't make that mistake given the chance."

Thoughts??? Reviews???


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Laura remained silent until we got back to my apartment. I think I was in total shock that she punched Irina. I guess stranger things have happened. She was the first to break the silence.

"Jack, I'm sorry for this afternoon, I was out of line back there."

"No you weren't actually. If she wasn't a woman, I would have punched her myself many times."

"She's just so irritating!"

"Tell me about it. Nice punch by the way."

"Thanks. I do those Tae Bo workout DVD's."

I looked over at her and smiled. "Tae Bo…I guess it is better than those awful Sweatin' to the Oldies videos you used to do."

"You're funny Jack. So what are you going to do with Ben?"

"Rescue him. Dixon didn't pick up my call earlier. I'm going to order an immediate extraction. And I will be going with the team." She was glaring at me now.

"Why can't you just send a team without you, Sydney and John?"

"Laura, you do realize that not allowing Sydney and John to go is not an option. Sydney will not stop at rescuing Ben. She'll have to stick it out until Sloane is caught. She's stubborn. A trait inherited from both of us. I don't' want either of them going as much as you do. But at the same time, Sydney is the best agent I've ever worked with. She's good, and makes smart decisions."

"And John?"

"From what I've heard, from my sources the same. After this we will all look into new careers." She just looked at me with that, yeah right look. "Listen, I have a few things I need to do. Let's plan on staying and we'll head back tomorrow sometime. Is that ok? We can have some quite time. Think about what you'd like to do."

"I'll continue packing up some of your things for now."

I headed to my study and called Dixon, he's organized the entire extraction. We leave tomorrow afternoon. The plan sounded pretty cut and dry. Hopefully nothing will cause us to deviate from it..

After I got off the phone with him, I called Dr. Liddell, he was taking care of Nadia's recovery. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood when I got to her. I had honestly thought she was dead. Her eyes were open and she was ghostly white. I was shocked when I found she had a pulse. A very weak one, but it was better than the alternative. At that point I immediately had her taken to one of our best facilities under an alias.

I've visited her on several occasions. Each time I visited her I found myself wishing she were my daughter. Oddly enough we had many things in common. I never had the courage to have the paternity test run. I guess now is the time to do that.

"Atticus, how are you?"

"Good Jack. Nadia was just asking about you and Sydney. I expect she should be well enough to come home soon."

"I need you to run a DNA test for me."

"You suspected as did I Jack. I was intrigued by the similarities that I remembered being present in your blood while I was treating you. As I got to know her, I questioned her linage and I did test her DNA. I was just waiting for you to inquire."

"And."

"She's yours. You should be the one to talk to her Jack. She feels all alone. Betrayed. She doesn't understand how her father could leave her to die."

"I have a brief mission that should only take a couple of days, from there I'll come and get her." There was some silence on the other end. I could her him talking to someone who had just entered the room.

"Jack, someone would like to speak to you."

"Hi Jack. How are you? I've um, missed seeing you, Sydney and Isabelle."

I was taken aback when Atticas handed her the phone. I tensed up.

"We are fine. How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess."

"Well, I'll be up in a few days to visit if that's ok?"

"Ok, well I just wanted to say hi. Give Isabelle a kiss for me."

"I will sweetheart."

"Uh, bye. Jack."

She handed the phone back to Atticus and headed out of his office.

"What ever you said to her had her smiling Jack."

"I called her sweetheart, it just came out."

"She needs that Jack. She's had too much neglect in her life. Anyway, I'm sure you are a busy man. I'll see you in a few days. Take care."

"Thanks again Atticus."

I ended the call. I just sat in my chair looking at my hands. Atticus even seen that she was mine. I should have ran the test sooner. She would have never had to have gone through this nightmare.

"Jack, are you ok?"

I didn't even realize that Laura was standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, something is bothering you? What is it?"

"Nadia."

"Why? She's your daughter? She needs you just as your other children do."

"Yes but, how do you feel about this?"

"Jack, she's a welcome addition. I don't care if her mother is the devil. I can work past that little issue. The question is can you?"

"You know, when I look at her I see a young woman, who just wants a family. It's sad, she was abandoned as a child, raised by a woman who, was even more evil than her mother and thinks that her father was a Rambaldi obsessed psychopath who left her to die as a part of the 'cause'. I'm ok with her being mine, it's that I'm worried that she doesn't want me to be her father."

"Jack, I'm sure that it's helped that you've visited her on several occasions during her recovery. You've melted some of the ice so to speak. So what are you going to tell her?"

"I have no idea. Right now I should be worrying about finding Ben."

"Any luck?"

"The team leaves tomorrow afternoon. We should all be home safe and sound in a few days. Sydney was going to go talk to Caitlin. Break the news to her gently. She's good at that stuff. So what would you like to do this evening?"

"Can we go to our old house?"

"I guess so. Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes. Why don't you change out of that suit. I like having access to your neck."

I grinned at her. "And what do you think we will be doing this evening that you need 'access' to my neck?"

"You never know, plus you'll be more comfortable without a tie."

I changed out of my suit into some khakis and a pink polo that Sydney got for me. I put my flip flops on and we headed out. I guess the polo would give her enough 'neckage' to play with later.

"Like the shoes Jack. Your feet still ticklish." She asked.

"Try to tickle my feet later Mrs. Bristow and it's on."

"Is that a promise? I miss our little wrestling matches."

"Wanting to get pinned again?"

"I think you may, I have a few new moves that I need to show you."

I was trying to think what moves she could have, as we pulled into the driveway of our old house. I notice she immediately stopped talking when I turned the car off.

"You ok?" I asked. "We can go shopping at Venice Beach if you'd prefer. Maybe go for a walk at the beach?"

"Maybe later." She said getting out of the car going into the garage that I had already opened.

I watched as she walked through the garage. She looked at everything as she passed. She was looking at my Lincoln town car and my Chrysler 300.

"Nice cars. Don't drive them anymore?"

"Thanks. I drive my Escape mostly, better gas mileage. Easier to get Isabelle in and out of her car seat too."

"Makes sense."

She headed to the door into the house. She stopped briefly, placing a hand on the knob and the other flat on the door gently pushing it open. I followed her into the house. She put her hands over her face and began crying. She turned around and looked at me. I've never seen that look in her eyes before. I've never seen her cry this hard. It was heart-breaking. I wrapped her up in my arms as she cried. We both cried together.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

We stood there for quite some time. Laura had her head rested on my shoulder. She stepped back and grabbed my hand. We headed through the kitchen to the family room.

"I see you still don't dust."

"No, it protects the finish on the furniture."

"You got a grand?"

"Yes, I just recently started playing again."

"It's beautiful. Are you going to move it with you?"

"Yes."

She walked over and sat down and lightly touched the keys. She noticed all of her old books sitting on top of it.

"Are these…?"

"Your books. Yes."

"Why did you keep them?"

"Because they reminded me of you. And the good times in my life." I sat down next to her. "For the longest time all I had was memories. Then, over time, they became twisted and I would analyze everything about us, from our first date to Sydney's birth. I thought that it was easier to just live in my past and hold on to it rather than accept the truth and move on."

"Would you have done anything different?"

"Yes. I would have quit, packed up Sydney and moved far away from here. Not being there for her is my biggest regret. I plan on making it up to her and being there for her as long as I can now.

"It's time to move on. If we dwell in the past it will kill us both."

"I agree. I think I'm going to sell this place."

She just looked around.

"I guess it is time."

"Yes it is."

She stood up walked up stairs. I followed close behind. She stopped in front of our first family portrait with Sydney. She was only a month old. She chuckled some.

"What?"

"You were so excited when Sydney finally arrived. You had that grin on your face for months."

"I was really happy then."

"Are you now?"

"I am now."

She looked at all of the other photos hanging on the wall. I did manage to hang Sydney's school portraits over the years. It seemed like the only way I got to see her was through those photos.

"If things had turned out different do you think we would have had our six kids?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I was thinking on the flight over here that I wish we were younger so we could have more kids together. Actually raise them all together as a family."

"Who said that we need to be younger for that?"

"Jack, I'm 55 years old."

"So I'm 56 and holding."

"Honey, we have 3 grandchildren and hopefully we'll have many more. I think that's all I can handle now."

"Ok, but if you change your mind let me know."

I gave her my best mischievous look, she shook her head and smiled. We walked into Sydney's room she laughed at all of the posters on the walls and ceiling.

"New Kids on the Block…oh my she and Caitlin are two of a kind."

"Yes, notice the Van Halen one, complements of dad. I could only deal with her boy bands so much. They made my head ache."

"Yeah me too."

We proceeded to check out the rest of the upstairs rooms, going to our old bedroom last. The door was shut. She stood there looking at it for what seemed like an eternity. I patiently waited for her to open it.

She eventually did and went it. I noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks again. She turned and looked at me.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn everything in here after all the lies they told you."

"Like I said, I chose to hold on to the good memories. Which as you see includes the comforter that I still hate which is still on the bed."

"Yeah, I don't like that anymore. It kind of went out of style in the 90's."

She crawled up on the bed and sat down. "This was good…seeing all of this. I think that I can finally say good bye and move on. I never had the chance to say bye. I think that's what hurt so much."

I sat down next to her. I really didn't know what to say. After I thought she had died. I was never really comfortable in this room. Yes it held good memories, but it also reminded me of what had happened to me. To us.

"So are you going to take anything other than the piano with you?"

"I don't know, I doubt it. I may see if there is anything Sydney wants. And of course if you want anything."

"I don't. I just want to leave it all here and move on."

I grabbed her hand. "Good idea. What do you say we go get some dinner and maybe take a walk on the beach?"

"It's a date."

We both headed downstairs and towards the garage to leave.

"I guess the only thing we need to do is bring Ben home and our little family is complete."

I kissed her forehead. "Yes, it will be."

I opened the door for her. We both walked out of the house for what would be the last time. We had both finally closed the door to our past. Only, to open another to our future.

THOUGHTS...COMMENTS:)


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

Laura and I spent the evening shopping and walking on the beach. It was relaxing. Our flight home was uneventful. I think we both slept for the most part.

Once back Dixon had the team gathered for our extraction of Ben. For most of the trip to Yugoslavia I sat in the back of the cargo plane by myself thinking. Jonathan and Sydney were talking. They seemed to get along pretty well. The flight seemed to take forever. I just wanted this to be over so I could finally move on with my life.

"Dad, you ok?"

Sydney caught me off guard. I was thinking about my date with Laura last night. "Yeah, just a bit tired."

"I think that this assignment should be pretty cut and dry don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Dad, what's wrong? You seem sad."

"I'm fine, just thinking. Would rather be home right now."

"You will be soon."

I smiled at her." I plan on giving this to Dixon after we get Ben back."

Sydney took the letter and read it.

"Why are you crying sweetheart, I thought you'd be excited about this."

"You're really going to retire aren't you? I just can't believe it."

"This is my last official assignment as a CIA agent. I think that I've given more of my life to them than they deserve."

"So this is the last time that I'll be going on a mission with you."

"Sydney? I thought you were quitting also?"

"Yeah, but it's just hit me. This is for real this time."

"Yes it is. I think we'll both enjoy working with you're brother. It will be something different for us."

It was only another 15 minutes until we landed in an abandoned airstrip 50 miles south of our target. Sydney sat next to me quietly. I was having difficulty reading her thoughts. I thought she'd be more excited about my news.

We gathered our gear and reviewed our plan one last time. It was getting dark and time for us to board the helicopters. Dixon and I would run operations from the air with Marshall. The team would parachute into the facility. Secure it and extract the team. I had my doubts at the simplicity of this. Lately nothing has been simple.

Sydney and Jonathan each parachuted with their respective team out of the choppers. We were radio silent for about 7 minutes. Each had a GPS tracking device, I could see all of their moves. Great thought on Marshall's part.

"Point of entry secured. Moving to second target." Sydney said over her comms.

"Proceed as planed. We are waiting for your queue to pick up the package."

I could hear the team running through the halls, Sydney was leading, Jonathan taking up the rear. Then silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sydney turned her comms back on.

"Hello Sydney."

"Sloane, I should have known you had something to do with this. How's eternal life treating you?"

"Good, I tried to offer it to Jack, but he'd have nothing to do with it. I assumed he lived."

"Yes. Ah, and you must be Jonathan. You look a lot like your father. You inherited that famous Bristow look of death. Impressive"

Dixon and I looked at each other. " What the hell is he doing there?" I yelled.

"Hello Jack, I'm sure you're listening over comms. How is Laura? You'll have to give her my love Jack. Well I guess you all are here for you're brother-in-law, am I correct?"

"Where is he and the rest of the team?" Jonathan asked.

"They are safe. I'll turn them over to you in exchange for a favor, then you'll never have to see me again."

"We could only be so lucky." Sydney barked back at him.

"Sydney, what does he want?" I asked over the comms.

"What makes you think that we'll give you anything?" Sydney barked at him.

"You do want Ben back don't you? I'm sure that you wouldn't want anything to happen to him, or his cute little daughter that he's yet to meet."

I was getting more pissed by the second. "Sydney, find out his demands now damit!"

"Tell your father I want him to secure Irina's immediate release. He has four hours. Other wise we begin with their executions."


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

Dixon and Marshall just looked at me. I knew Arvin wasn't bluffing. He didn't play that game.

"Sydney, what are his terms?" I asked again.

"Do you honestly think that we're just going to let her walk free?" Sydney scoffed back at him.

"Yes, out the front door. My people will be waiting in a van. If she is followed, your family will pay the price."

"Dad, did you get that?"

"Yes, I'm working on it."

"You aren't possibly going to do this are you dad?"

I was quiet for a minute. Trying to think of another viable option for the situation. There wasn't one that wouldn't put them in immediate danger. I filtered through every possible scenario in a matter of seconds. Nothing, but one. "We have no other option at this point." I said to her. I wouldn't put it past him to hurt Laura, or one of the girls while we were away.

I immediately called my superiors and briefed them of the situation. They balked at the idea of releasing her. I figured they would. They said that they do not bargain with terrorists. I felt at a loss for a short time, then I quickly got over it.

"Get me Director Devlin, now." I yelled over the phone. The line was quite for a while, Ben picked up.

"Jack, what can I do for you?"

"For starters Ben you can go to hell for lying to me for the last 25 years about my wife and kids."

"Jack, it was for the best. I had no choice."

"Like hell it was. You owe me now and big."

"I can't release her. I'm sorry about Ben, but there's nothing I can do for you. My hands are tied."

"Really, I'm sure your wife would be interested in knowing about your cute little side item? What's her name again? Melissa? You sure she's even legal?"

"Jack, let's not go there."

"Oh, we will if we need to. You screwed my family, what the hell makes you think that I won't return the favor? I want her release papers signed immediately, she is to be escorted to the door and left alone from there. Do you understand?"

"This will take a few days Jack. We can't just do this in a couple of hours."

"You only have one hour to get the job done. If anything happens to my son-in-law, or anyone else, it's your head. You should know by now that people who piss me off generally don't walk away unscathed."

"You do realize that we are setting free one of the most wanted terrorists?"

"Really? I didn't know that." I said sarcastically. "We have no other viable option at this point in the game. Unless of course you have a better idea." There was silence. "That's what I thought. Ben you should really try getting your fat ass out of the office and back in the field. It's not quite as easy to make decisions when you're not protected by the four walls of your cushy office."

"Fine. Don't you ever threaten me again Bristow."

"Don't f$$K with my family again." I said hanging up on him.

"Sydney, tell the SOB that she'll be released as requested. Tell him you want to see Ben."

"She'll be released shortly. Per your request. I want to see Ben and the rest of the group. NOW!"

"Very well."

"Sydney we have to land the choppers before we run out of fuel, this is taking longer than anticipated. We'll refuel and be back in the air shortly for your extraction. Keep your coms on.."

"Ok. He's bringing them into the room. I take it he doesn't know about Jonathan from the look he gave him."

"What's going on?" Ben asked Jonathan confused.

"We're working on getting you out of here."

"Who are they and what are you doing?"

"Long story I'll fill you in on all of the details later, she's my sister, Sydney."

"What? I thought she was dead?" Ben replied confused.

"Me too. Until a few days ago. Getting a little scruffy Ben, you may want to shave when we get your sorry ass out of here." Jonathan joked with his friend.

"Ya think smart ass…I'd like a shower and to get laid too. Is that hot twin of yours available?"

"I don't know, her husband's been gone for so damn long I think she may have found herself a sugar daddy doctor by now." Jonathan shot back.

Sydney looked over at them and shook her head. "You two always like this."

"Like what?" Jonathan asked.

"Never mind." Smiling looking back at her watch.

_27 minutes later._

"We'll be there for the extraction shortly. They just released Irina about 5 minutes ago, a bit earlier than I wanted. Tell Sloane she's freed, we'll be at the extraction point in 2 minutes."

"Sloane, you probably already know that she's been released."

"Yes. I just received word. Tell your father he made the right decision." He turned and began to walk away. "Oh, you are all free to go. Sydney tell Laura hello for me will you? Jack, I know you're still listening, we'll be in touch."

"Dad…"

"Sydney, get to the roof, for extraction now. I don't trust that SOB as far as I can throw him. We're waiting."

It seemed like an eternity as the team finally made their way to the waiting helicopters. I sat quietly the entire ride. Once back, the group boarded the awaiting cargo plane for the trip back to the States. I just wanted to get home and shoot something. I can't believe that she's free…again.

Once again I sat alone in the back of the plane. Thinking. I noticed Sydney occasionally looking back at me. I really wasn't in the mood to discuss my decision. My head and chest were hurting as well as my ego. This was a mistake, I could feel it. I'll deal with the consequences when we get back I decided. I couldn't do much from here. I shut my eyes and leaned back in my seat, thinking about today's nightmare. Unreal. I should have known Arvin was behind this whole damn thing. Bastard. He had to be stopped. And now, I let Irina go. As long as she was free Laura wouldn't be safe. I had already ordered full time security to protect her and my family until I fixed this mess. On top of it all I needed to talk to Nadia, and figure out how to keep her out of harms way. I'm sure once Sloane finds out the truth, he's going to completely loose it. He even looks at her wrong and he'll pay heavily.

"Dad. Are you a sleep?"

I opening my eyes and looked at her. I must have drifted to sleep. She looked worried. I looked at my watch realizing that we would be landing shortly and that I must have actually fallen asleep. My shoulder still hurt like hell.

"Ben had no idea about Jonathan. And he certainly wasn't expecting to see us."

"I'm sure he wasn't." I knew Sydney was trying to get me to talk. I just sat there quietly. My shoulder was beginning to throb even more. I forgot my pain killers this morning, and with the adrenaline rush over, I think my shoulder and chest are going to kill me at any second.

"Dad, I've decided to stay on with the agency. I want to make things right, for you and mom. You ok? You look like you're in pain."

I had my resignation letter in my bag. I looked over to her. She wasn't one to back down from a fight. Neither was I.

"Sydney, I made today's mess, I'm going to clean it up. My retirement will have to wait a bit longer." I put the resignation letter in my bag. "As for you, you need to think of Isabelle and Michael. I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Dad, you didn't do this. We didn't have any other choice. He knew we didn't have any other options. He would have killed Ben, no questions asked to get what he wanted. Hell he could have killed all of us if he wanted to. Michael and I are working through our mess, he wants to help us."

I shut my eyes again. Wishing I had a Vicodin. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Dad, you are not too old for this or anything else for that matter. You've never let Sloane get to you before, why now?"

I noticed Sydney and Jonathan looking back and forth at each other. He gets up and walks over. Great, now I'm going to get tag-teamed by them. Where the hell are my damn pills I think searching through my bag.

"Because with Irina free, Laura is in danger. I put her in danger. This is what happens to me when I'm not thinking clearly, I make rash decisions."

Jonathan was now sitting on the other side of me. Sydney kissed my cheek and got up. I looked at my watch we should be landing any time now. I must have actually fallen asleep.

"I'll let you two talk. Dad, stop beating yourself up, you made the same decision John and I would have made. And don't forget, I love you and you made the right decision." Sydney got up an walked back over to the rest of the group. Jonathan started to talk before I could say anything.

"Mom always talked about you being this great man; a guy who would do anything for her and Sydney. She would tell us how she never had a family growing up and that when she met you that she knew that the two of you would have a family of your own some day. She said that you were a gift to her, you helped her learn who she was. She also said that you would always do whatever was necessary to get the job done and ask for forgiveness later. You had a very difficult decision to make today and I know you're worried about mom and any repercussions. She'll be fine. She's a lot stronger than you think. She not made of porcelain. I think that when you two were together she learned some of your little tricks.

You know, growing up I had this vision of you in my head. I often wondered what my dad would think about the C- I got on my spelling test or the A I got on my math test. Would you have grounded me for slicing the tires on Caitlin's bike. Would you be proud of me or disappointed in me. Almost everything I did I had those lingering questions in the back of my head. I know that even though you weren't there in the physical sense, you presence was always felt…by all of us.

Mom always told me that I was your clone from my appearance, to my thought processes. I never really understood that until today. The entire time we were waiting, I was trying to come up with what you could possibly be planning. In the short term, there was only one viable option. Release Irina and deal with the consequences later.

I know you're in turmoil with your decision.. But we all know you made the right one. You have a group of people that want to help you bring her back in. This may give us the opportunity to end what ever scheme they are working on together. Catch them both. End this nightmare."

"Let's hope." I say dryly. Looking down at the pain pills in my hand.

"You also have 4 kids that want to see their parents together. I want my mom to be happy. I want you to be happy. Do you know what I wanted for Christmas when I was 6?"

I look up at him. "A new ball glove?"

"I wanted a dad like the rest of my friends. Someone to watch me play ball, someone to coach my t-ball games. Help me with my spelling and math lessons."

"I'm sorry …"

"Damn it. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. What I'm trying to get at is you're here now. There is a reason we are finally a family. We can't dwell on our past or why things happened the way they did. We need to learn from them and move on. The decision you made today is over and done with. You know that, as well as, I do. We regroup, we plan and we kick their ass. Plain and simple.

For the longest time, I knew that mom needed you. But now, I know that it is you that needs her more than anything. She keeps you human and grounded. For the record, I think you should retire from the agency. You don't need them to finish the job. I have all the resources and then some. I have toys in my arsenal that would make even you jealous. I'm thinking about recruiting that Marshall guy. He's kinda funny. I think he's afraid of me for some reason. But none the less, bring your entire team. Screw the CIA. I have a contract with them, we do our own things our own way. It keeps them clean and allows us to do the dirty work. You already know how that works. And I know you don't play clean and by the rules. We create our own rules and break them as needed."

"I have plenty of side contracts working for me now. I know the independent business rather well. Very lucrative business."

"That's why I'm asking you to not work for me but with me. I want you to run the show. Be partners. Be my coach per say. I'd like the opportunity to learn from the best. And get to know you better. Not to mention I need to focus on my other business as well, with you running this piece, this will allow me to do just that."

I sat there. I really didn't know what to say. Partners.

"I know mom and the others really want you to be a part of their lives. I do to."

I looked over smiled. "You should have been a lawyer."

"Was my closing argument good?"

I nodded, standing up from my seat preparing to exit the plane. Which was now safely on the ground. I needed some water for these pills.

"So do we have a deal."

"Yes. We do." He shook my hand.

I looked back at my son. "I look forward to this."

He gave me a big hug. I felt like a dwarf standing next to him, realizing just how tall he really was.

"Welcome home…dad."

"Thanks." I smiled…he called me dad, I thought smiling.

"So where's that resignation letter?"

"Right here." I pulled it out of my bag just as quickly he grabbed it from me.

"Thank you. I'll have my assistant take care of this for you. Go home and rest."

Sydney came over and started in on the conversation.

"So is he joining in the family business."

"I thought you were staying on at the agency?" I asked her now confused.

"I wanted to see your reaction. No, I'm working for John and I guess I still work for you."

I walk off the plane laughing. Laura was there waiting for me with Lilly along with her new security detail.

I walked up and gave she and Lilly a kiss.

I watched as Caitlin and little Ben about plowed over Ben as he got off the plane. That was the first time I've seen her smile. He immediately snatched little Olivia from her. At least he was home now.

"From the amount of security I have, I assume that something went awry?"

"We had to release her."

"I figured as much. "

"Do they have to go to school with me?" Lilly inquired.

"Unfortunately yes. Only for a while. Sloane was behind this. Not sure of any of the details." I say to them.

I looked at my watch, it was late.

"Let's go home, I need a shower and some drugs before my chest explodes."

The group all went their separate ways. I headed home. Once there my phone rang. Unknown caller. I had a suspicion as to who it was.

"Bristow."

"Jack, I just wanted to say thank you for releasing me."

"I'm sure you do, so just what are your plans now that you are _temporarily_ free."

"Oh I don't know yet. So what's this rumor that you're retiring? Doesn't sound like the Jack Bristow I once knew."

"You never knew me."

"Oh I think I did, I still do. You know you love Laura, but you'll always have a thing for me. This evil twin knows how to rock your world."

"Evil is right. As for rocking my world, the only thing you ever did is reek havoc on it."

"I would like to see you. Discuss options."

"What options?"

"You know I can't stand Sloane, work a deal of sorts."

"Gee trying to double-cross him already. How kind of you."

"And why would I want to work with him?"

"Because you're two-of-a-kind and stick together."

"I only work with him when is suites my agenda."

"And what would your agenda be."

"That is to be discussed later."

"Irina, you're wasting my time. I haven't had sex now in over 24 hours, I'm starting to have withdrawl and get a bit cranky. So I think I'm going to go make love to my wife now. Good bye." I hung up. I'm sure that just pissed her off.

I headed up stairs. Laura was in bed reading. I walked over and sat next to her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Don't be Jack, let's just do what ever we need to do to end this." She kissed me again. "you know what we haven't done in a day now?"

"I can think of a few things." She pulled me over and started kissing me. "I really need to take a shower honey."

"You can do that later, you're going to be busy working up a sweat anyway."

"You're beautiful you know that? I love you."

"Love you too"

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

The next morning I woke up with my lovely wife snuggled up next to me. We never did make it to the shower last night. I wrap my arms around her and start to fall asleep again as the phone rings.

"Don't answer it Jack."

I look at it, it's Atticus. "I have to."

"Good morning Jack, hope I didn't wake you."

"Is Nadia ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that she's on her way to see you and Sydney. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't have it. I think she was getting cabin fever so to speak. She didn't want me to tell you she was coming, but I thought that I should."

"I'll meet her at the airport."

"She should be landing late this morning. Jack you really need to talk to her. She feels like she has no one, no family…homeless."

"I was planning on it once I talked to the rest of the kids."

"Well you have a couple of hours, I think that she was planning on saying good bye to you and Sydney and heading back to Argentina."

"I'm not going to let that happen. I guess I have a lot to get done over the next couple of hours."

"Good luck."

I hung up the phone and looked back at Laura.

"I really do need a vacation." I said dryly.

"What was that all about?"

"Nadia, she's on her way, be her in a couple of hours. I need to tell the kids about her. Especially Sydney, they've gotten pretty close. I think she'll be excited that she's still her sister and totally shocked."

"Well I can't wait to meet her. The rest of the kids will be fine. Especially Lilly, she needs a sibling closer to her own age."

I grabbed my phone made a few quick calls arranging for everyone to meet me here in an hour. Some how Laura and I managed to get our shower among other things.

Sixty minutes later I was down stairs drinking coffee, when everyone trickled in.

Sydney cornered me in the kitchen. "Dad what's going on?"

I took here outside to the back porch. Since she already knew Nadia, I felt that she needed to be told first.

"It's about Nadia."

"What about her? Is she ok."

"Yes, she's fine. She's actually on her way here."

"That's great, I've missed her. But why are you getting everyone together?"

"Sydney, I've always had questions as to weather or not I'm her father… there certainly was the possibility. "

"And."

"Atticus confirmed that she is in fact mine."

"Dad, that's great, does she know?"

"No. That 's why I wanted to tell all of you before I head off to pick her up and fill her in."

"Well what are you waiting for, I think everyone will be ecstatic."

"Your mother said the same thing, but I can't help but think they may feel a bit hesitant in accepting her considering who her mother is. I just want her to be accepted, she's been through a hell of a lot for such a young lady."

"I agree, but I still think everything will be ok."

We headed back into the house. Caitlin immediately came running up giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to thank you again, for bringing Ben back."

"You're welcome." I said back to her.

I sat down on the sofa next to Sydney and Laura. Laura was holding my hand. She always had a way of knowing when I need that extra support. I proceeded to fill everyone in on Nadia. Once again my wife was correct, another addition to our bunch, the fifth Bristow seemed to have everyone's acceptance, thus far. Lilly was excited about having another older sister. Sydney proceeded to fill everyone in a bit more about her.

I knew I needed to leave for the airport. I was originally planning on using my flight as time to figure out how I was going to tell her I'm her father. Now I only had minutes and not hours.

I guess it was for the best, the longer I think about it the more nervous I'll end up getting anyway. As I headed for the door, Laura followed me outside.

"Jack, you'll do fine. Just be yourself."

"I really don't know who that person is any more."

"Yes you do, I've seen him several times over the last few days. Just remember one thing and one thing only…"

"What's that."

"We all love you."

"I know."

She leaned in and kissed me.

"You'll be ok sweetheart."

I nodded and headed off.

My heart was beating 500 miles and hour as I walked into the airport. I found her terminal. I was the last person she'd be expecting to see when she got off. I watched as the people exited the plane. I headed over when I seen her.

"Nadia."

"Jack, how…"

"Atticus called me this morning. He was worried, I…uhhh, well was too."

"I'm fine, I'm used to flying alone."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm good."

We walked in silence to get her bags. I carried them for her out to the car.

"So I hear you were planning on surprising me and Syd."

"Yeah, listen Jack there's something I want to tell you."

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about also." I drove to the park where Laura and I met. "Care to go for a walk with me? We can talk here."

"Sure."

"So what did you want to tell me."

"First of all I just wanted to thank you for being there for me during my recovery. You've been so supportive of me unlike my father, who's the reason I ended up half dead, it really means a lot to me. I guess that even though Syd and I aren't sisters biologically she's still the only real family I've ever had…you too. Anyway I think that I'm going to move back to Argentina, maybe go back to school."

She stood there in front of me with her hands in her pockets, as if she was waiting for me to say ok and good bye. I remained silent, I sensed that she had more to say.

"I know that we've had our little tiffs at work and all, but for some reason I feel like I can talk to you. I told Sydney once that she was lucky to have you as her father."

"Really?..." I asked completely surprised.

"Yes. Jack you really don't give yourself enough credit as a father. Your methods may be a bit unconventional, but anyone can see how much you truly love her. I'm actually kind of jealous…but anyway you said that you wanted to tell me something."

It was my turn…


End file.
